Code: Fairy Tail
by Con-Man TF2
Summary: Lelouch brought a new age of peace via Zero Requiem, but what he didn't know was, death was not the end for him. Called before God himself, Lelouch is given a new task and is sent to a world of magic. With new comrades by his side, Lelouch sets out on his quest to rescue God and stop whoever is planning against him and save the entire universe. T rating for now. May change.
1. Prologue: Zero Requiem

**Hello, this is Con-Man TF2. First of all, let me express my thanks for deciding to give this story a read. This idea has been stirring in my head for a few years and I ultimately decided to share it on Fanfiction. Please note that this is my first attempt at writing a story, so my grammar may not be 100% accurate, but I will try my best. Also, I haven't completely thought of EVERYTHING yet, so there will be a few hiatuses here and there, but it will be because I am either busy with real life issues or trying to plan out parts of this story. I would appreciate some feedback and criticism so that I can improve in the future.**

**I would like to give a shoutout to Insane Dominator for being a heavy inspiration for this fic. I may end up using some elements of his story in this, so apologies to Insane Dominator. I'm not trying to plagiarize.**

**Also, while this fic will mainly be a crossover between Code Geass and Fairy Tail, there will be other series that will show up at times, such as characters or worlds.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, Code Geass, or any other series that will appear in this story. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, Code Geass is owned by Gorō Taniguchi and Ichirō Ōkouchi, and any other series that will appear are owned by their respective creators/franchises. The only thing I own are the amounts of OCs that will appear in this story.**

**Thank you for your appreciation and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Prologue: Zero Requiem**

2018 a.t.b.

Imperial Crown Colony of Japan

2 months after the Battle of Mt. Fuji:

* * *

It was over. The rebellion had been crushed. Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, had achieved complete victory. Schneizel el Britannia, Lelouch's older half-brother, had been subjected via Geass. The Damocles, Schneizel's ultimate weapon, was under Lelouch's control. The Black Knights had been captured. Suzaku Kururugi, the Knight of Zero, was declared dead. And now the rebels were set to be executed.

In an open street of Japan, a victory parade was underway to symbolize Lelouch's absolute authority over the world. The parade consisted of an armored escort protecting 4 vehicles. 2 of these vehicles held the top members of the Black Knights. The one on the left had, in order, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Kallen Kōzuki, Kanon Maldini, Gino Weinberg, Tianzi and Li Xingke. The right vehicle had, in order, Kaguya Sumeragi, Kento Sugiyama, Shinichirō Tamaki, Kaname Ohgi, Nagisa Chiba and Anya Alstreim. In between these 2 vehicles was a smaller vehicle that had only 2 people on it: a prisoner and a warden. Schneizel was dressed in rags and wrapped up in chains being overseen by one of Lelouch's top supporters, Jeremiah Gottwald. The final vehicle was a mobile throne, upon which sat Lelouch vi Britannia himself, who was smirking at his ultimate triumph. At the bottom of the throne was Lelouch's full-blooded sister, Nunnally vi Britannia who was currently dressed in red rags and chained to the throne vehicle by the ankles.

As the parade made its way down the street, an announcer was detailing the events happening at the parade right now. "And now, just coming into view, is the 99th and sole emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, His Majesty Lelouch vi Britannia." The announcer said. "Our emperor also carries the distinction of being CEO of the Black Knights, as well as the current chairman of the UFN Supreme Council."

The captured Black Knights had defeated expressions on their faces as the announcer continued. "And look at this too. Those who foolishly opposed emperor Lelouch are being transported to the execution grounds."

* * *

"During the latest great war, the capital, Pendragon, was destroyed and countless soldiers sacrificed their lives. Among them, Sir Suzaku Kururugi, the Knight of Zero" In a graveyard, there is a grave that says:

Knight the Zero

Suzaku

Kururugi

2000 – 2018

Here lies a consummate and invaluable

Knight to His Highness Lelouch vi Britannia,

99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire.

* * *

"Now that the E.U. has ratified the United Federation of Nations Charter," the announcer continued, "the Emperor has allowed us to complete the grand task of unifying the world."

"Glory to His Majesty Lelouch! All Hail Britannia! All Hail Lelouch!" the announcer finished.

While the announcer was praising Lelouch, the citizens who were watching had another feeling entirely.

"Glory my butt" one citizen said angrily.

"This is just a dictatorship" another citizen said. "Anyone who disobeys him gets killed."

"Shh!" a woman said to the second man. "If the wrong people hear you, they'll kill your entire family."

In a reporter van, Milly Ashford was going through papers with a sad expression while one of her partners commented behind her. "I can't believe we have to broadcast this and call it justice" the reporter said.

Among the spectators was one of Lelouch's friends from school, Rivalz Cardemonde. Rivalz too, wasn't happy with what was going on. "Lelouch," Rivalz said sadly. "Is this what you wanted? What you set out to do?"

"To control the world? To control every person in it?"

* * *

As the parade continued, five people were watching in a nearby building with rebellious intents in their hearts. These five were Cornelia li Britannia, Lelouch's half-sister, Viletta Nu, a Britannian officer and the secret lover of Ohgi, Yoshitaka Minami, a core member of the Black Knights, Zhou Xianglin, a member of the Chinese Federation, and Gilbert G.P. Guilford, the personal knight of Cornelia.

As the parade moved forward, Viletta let out a gasp of shock as she saw Ohgi among the captured. "Ohgi!" Viletta said worringly as she prepared to strike, only to be held back by Cornelia. "Do that, and you'll play right into their hands" Cornelia told Viletta trying to persuade her not to act reckless.

"But he's…" Viletta started to argue back until the group heard a collection of gasps coming from outside.

* * *

Back outside, the parade had come to a sudden stop as something was causing a fuss. "What is that?" a knightmare pilot exclaimed as they proceeded to activate their scanners.

Up ahead, a lone figure was standing in the middle of the road as a sign of defiance. What shocked the people is that the figure was… the masked vigilante known as Zero! His appearance had shocked the spectators.

"Zero?!" Rivalz shockingly uttered.

Nunally looked up from her position and was shocked as she uttered "Zero…"

The captured Black Knights members expressed their shock as well as they know that Lelouch was near them. "Zero?!" Tamaki said in shock. "That's him?" Kallen shockingly questioned. "But that can't be. Lelouch is over there" she said turning her head to Lelouch, who had a shocked expression on his face. Kallen then suddenly had wide eyes, as if she had figured something out. "Was that it?!" Kallen asked herself as she turned her head back to Zero. "Is that what Lelouch and the others were planning all along?!"

Zero then charged at the parade.

The knightmares attempted to shoot Zero down, but he evaded them with impressive speed and agilities. As he went over the knightmare frames, Jeremiah suddenly stepped forward. "Cease fire!" Jeremiah ordered as he pulled out a blade from his arm. "I'll take care of this interloper!" Jeremiah then jumped from the vehicle and headed towards the approaching Zero.

Just as Jeremiah reached Zero, the masked vigilante jumped and boosted off his shoulder. As he was falling, Jeremiah flashed a hidden smirk. 'Onward, masked knight' Jeremiah said in his thoughts.

Zero landed on Schneizel's prison vehicle, jumped off it and landed at the bottom of the mobile throne, next to Nunnally who had a shocked expression. He then jumped again to Lelouch, who stood up and proceeded to pull out a gun. "Impudent Fool!" Lelouch shouted as he tried to fire at Zero, only for the masked vigilante to swipe the gun away with his sword. Zero then pointed the sword at Lelouch's chest and pulled back his arms for the stab.

As Zero was going in for the kill, Lelouch smirked as a flashback came to his mind.

* * *

***Flashback, sometime after the Battle of Mt. Fuji***

In the throne room of the Damocles, Lelouch is conversing with Suzaku Kururugi, who faked his death in his battle with Kallen, about the final phase of their plan.

"Suzaku" Lelouch said, "you have to kill me. You must promise."

"You're really going through with this? No matter what?" Suzaku asked Lelouch.

"As planned, the hatred of the whole world is directly upon me and now the only thing that remains is to get rid of me and finally break the cycle of hatred." Lelouch says as he hands Suzaku the mask of Zero. "The legend of Zero isn't dead" Lelouch said. "It lives on within the hearts of the Black Knights. Schneizel will serve Zero also. With this the world will gather not for an exchange of force but an exchange of open dialog around one table. Mankind will be able to move forward into the future."

Suzaku takes the mask from Lelouch and looks at it grimly. "And that," Suzaku said as he grips the mask.

"Yes" Lelouch said, "is the Zero Requiem."

"We both realized it back in C's World." Suzaku said. "We knew how humanity was longing for the future."

"Hey Suzaku," Lelouch chuckles, "Geass power is similar to a wish don't you think?"

Suzaku gasped at Lelouch's words.

"It's a request to someone to give you the power to achieve what you can't on your own" Lelouch said.

"A wish?" Suzaku asked. "No."

"Yes" Lelouch interrupted Suzaku, "And I'm going to grant a wish called Geass to all the people everywhere. For the future of the entire world."

"The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed."

* * *

***Flashback ends***

Lelouch awakened himself back to reality as Zero, as Suzaku Kururugi, was getting closer to him.

Around the site people were reacting in various ways. Nunnally's eyes widened, Rivalz extended his head forward in shock, Milly turned to the screens in the reporter van, Kaguya's eyes windened in shock, Kallen, Ohgi and Tamaki were struggling in their binds, Tianzi turned her head away and closed her eyes, Cornelia and her group proceeded to rush to the entrance of the building they were in.

'Suzaku' Lelouch said in his thoughts, 'you're going to be a hero now. The messiah who saved the world from Lelouch vi Britannia, the enemy of the world, as Zero.'

As Lelouch finished his thoughts, the sword hit its mark and impaled itself through Lelouch's chest, Lelouch giving out a pained gasp as a result.

As the people looked on in shock, Suzaku started to shed tears about having to kill his best friend. "Lelouch…" Suzaku said through his tears.

"The punishment for what you've done shall be this then:" Lelouch said as his body started to weaken. "You will live on, always wearing that mask serving as a knight for justice and truth."

Lelouch weakingly placed his right hand, covered in his own blood, on Suzaku's mask. "You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi." Lelouch said. "You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life for the benefit of the world, for eternity."

Suzaku could barely hold back his tears. "This Geass," Suzaku said weeping, "I do solemnly accept."

With the talking done, Lelouch removed his hand from Zero's mask and Zero released the blade from Lelouch's chest. Lelouch stumbled to the ramp of the mobile throne until he tripped and fell onto the ramp, sliding down to the bottom where Nunnally was.

Nunnally had a mildly shocked expression as she looked at the pale form of her brother. "Lelouch? Are you…?" Nunnally asked as she approached Lelouch, who was looking out forward with a sad smile on his face.

Nunnally let out a small gasp as she placed her hands on Lelouch. Suddenly, as if they shared minds for a short time, Nunnally began to have visions of Lelouch and Suzaku planning out Zero Requiem. "You mean…" Nunnally said in shock, now knowing what Lelouch was trying to do "everything you've done until now?" Nunnally began to have tears in her eyes as she grasped Lelouch's hand in hers and pulled it close to her. "Oh, big brother! I love you!" Nunnally said.

"Yes…" Lelouch said as he looked at his sister for one final time.

"I… have destroyed… the world… and created… a… new."

Lelouch's eyes then closed permanently. Lelouch vi Britannia, the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, founder of the Black Knights, conqueror of the world and the demon of the world… died for the sake of a new era of peace.

* * *

Seeing her brother's death caused Nunnally to start shedding tears. "No! You can't!" Nunnally cried out in anguish. "You can't leave me! Please open your eyes! Big Brother! BIG BROTHER!"

Cornelia then came out into the open and announced, "Lelouch the demon is dead! Free his prisoners now!" At this call, Guilford, Xianglin, Viletta and Minami came rushing out to the prisoner transports as the crowd suddenly began filling the streets, joyous at what had just happened.

Jeremiah held a small smirk before putting his hand to his ear to speak into a communication device. "This isn't good!" Jeremiah said into his earpiece "Everyone! We must retreat from here!"

The captured Black Knights could only look in awe and shock as Zero stood on the throne triumphant. "Is that who I think it is?" Tohdoh asked himself, still trying to comprehend what he just witnessed. "Could it be possible?"

"It's Zero!" Kallen suddenly called out, tears in her eyes now knowing what Lelouch and Suzaku had done. "That man… is Zero!"

"It's just not fair…" Nunnally cried as she held the corpse of her brother in her arms. "The only thing I needed to be truly happy was to be with you." Nunnally couldn't hold back her tears any longer as she gripped Lelouch's clothes. "How can I even think about facing the future if you're not there with me?" Nunnally the buried her head into Lelouch's chest and wept for the loss of her brother. Her cries were drowned out by the chanting of the crowd around her, all calling out one name.

"Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!"

* * *

With Lelouch's death, the Zero Requiem was complete. As expected, since all the hatred of the world was focused solely on Lelouch, the cycle of hatred was broken following his demise. A lot of evil things that happened in the past was blamed solely on Lelouch, but perhaps that was because it was easier for people to accuse someone with a name, rather than a piece of equipment called Damocles. The energy that was once expended on war, was now being directed towards solving other problems such as poverty and hunger.

After Lelouch's death, Nunnally succeeded her brother as the 100th Empress of Britannia and officially made the Holy Britannian Empire a part of the United Federation of Nations. Kaname Ohgi became the prime minister of Japan and married Viletta Nu. The Damocles was secretly destroyed by directing it towards the sun. Suzaku continued to protect Nunnally as the new Zero and Schneizel continued to serve Suzaku since he was commanded to serve Zero.

All in all, the Zero Requiem was a success, the cycle of hatred in the world was destroyed, and a new era of peace was beginning.

However, for Lelouch, this was not the end.

Zero Requiem would be just the beginning of something new for the fallen emperor.

A new journey.

A new adventure.

A new mission.

This is where Lelouch's quest of redemption… begins.

* * *

**So, how does it look so far? I was originally debating over how to start this story. It was either after Zero Requiem, or if Lelouch was actually killed by the Black Knights and Charles succeeded in his Ragnarok Connection plan. But in the end, I went with Zero Requiem. It just made more sense to me.**

**Now this story will mainly follow Fairy Tail canon, but there will be a few original arcs in my story. I haven't thought of everything in these arcs yet, so expect a couple of hiatuses from time to time.**

**The next chapter will focus on Lelouch after his death and the start of his new adventure.**

**Please favorite and follow this story if you wish too.**

**Thank you guys for reading.**

**And I'll catch you all in the next chapter. Peace.**

* * *

**Next time: A brand new world.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Whole New World

**Hello, it's me again. I am now bringing you the first official chapter of this story. It will cover the beginning of Fairy Tail dealing with Bora and introducing Natsu, Happy and Lucy. However, the Daybreak arc will not be in the story, only mentioned. This chapter will be longer than the prologue since we're getting to the main focus now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Code Geass or any other series that will appear in this story. They are owned by their respective creators/companies.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Whole New World**

'Yes… I… have destroyed… the world… and created… a… new…'

…

…

'I am… ready now… for… my eternal… punishment…'

These were the thoughts of Lelouch as he laid dying, embracing the fact he will never be welcome into heaven after his dark deeds. So Lelouch was surprised when he didn't see infernos around him, but rather, pitch blackness.

'Is this… hell?' Lelouch thought. 'If it is, I imagined it more nightmarish and depressing.'

"**Lelouch Lamperouge, former 11****th**** prince of the Holy Britannian Empire.**"

"!?" Lelouch was shocked to hear a deep and powerful voice. He began to look around, trying to find out where it came from.

"**Lelouch vi Britannia, 99****th**** Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire.**"

"Who's there?" Lelouch shouted out as he tried to search for the owner of the voice.

"**Zero, masked leader of the Black Knights.**"

"Who are you?!" Lelouch shouted.

"**You have expected to be sent to hell for your crimes. But the positive changes you have brought to your world due to said crimes have absolved you of those sins.**"

Lelouch then began to see a bright light in the distance, slowly getting bigger and brighter.

"**Lelouch Lamperouge, you have earned yourself a chance for redemption.**"

Suddenly, a figure began to materialize itself from the bright light, amazing Lelouch.

"Who… Who are you?" Lelouch asked in awe of the figure's presence.

"**I am he who created all and sees all**" the figure said. "**I am he who watches over all of life in the universe. I am he who your father tried to 'kill'.**"

The figure finished materializing and Lelouch found himself staring at a majestic giant golden head that had a holy presence around it.

"**I am YHWH, or as many people call me, God**" the now revealed YHWH said. "**I am that I am. I am infinity, the supreme being. I am the Alpha and the Omega. I am the first and I am the last. I was here at the beginning, and I will see the end.**"

Lelouch was shocked. God himself was before his presence. Lelouch tried to bow, but had trouble moving his body.

"**No need for formalities my child**" YHWH said. "**We don't have much time for that anyway.**" Lelouch was confused by this statement. "**I have brought you here because of very important matter. It involves the Ragnarok Connection.**"

"Ragnarok!?" Lelouch said shocked. Didn't he stop God from being killed? Why bring that up? Did something happen to God as a result of Ragnarok?

"**Listen closely**" YHWH said. "**Ragnarok did indeed fail, I have not been affected by it.**" "Affected?" Lelouch asked curiously. "**Yes. All Ragnarok would've done was sever my connection to your world. It would never have killed me.**"

"So then…" Lelouch said. "If Ragnarok would never have killed you, why bring it up?"

"**Because someone else has taken advantage of the opening to my domain Ragnarok had made.**" YHWH explained. "**A being with malicious intent had entered my domain and tried to kill me.**"

"!?" This shocked Lelouch, he didn't expect someone to have this kind of ability. "What happened to you?" Lelouch asked. Since he was seeing God, that meant the assailant may have failed.

"**While the assailant failed to kill me, he did succeed in robbing me of my powers**" YHWH revealed, causing Lelouch's eyes to widen. "**But before he could take them for himself, My right hands, Michael and Azazel came to my side and drove the assailant away. This resulted in my powers being sent to another world, trapped in 13 magical artifacts.**"

"And you want me to obtain these artifacts so you can get your powers back." Lelouch finished for YHWH.

"**Yes**" YHWH answered. "**Lelouch Lamperouge, this is your chance for redemption! You must go to this world, seek out the 13 artifacts that contain my powers and restore me to full strength, so that I may end this assailant before he brings the whole universe into chaos! Should you succeed, you will be forgiven of all your crimes and be able to enter my kingdom of Heaven. Do you accept this chance?**" YHWH waited for Lelouch's answer.

Lelouch was thinking about this. He was fully prepared to go to hell for the sins he had committed in his world. But here was God giving him a chance of redemption because of what Zero Requiem had brought. And if this assailant really got to YHWH because of Ragnarok, then as the son of Charles zi Britannia, it was his duty to make things right. Looking YHWH in the eyes, Lelouch gave his answer.

"Lord YHWH" Lelouch said. "Regarding your offer of redemption… I accept this task."

"**Very well then!**" YHWH said. "**Lelouch Lamperouge, your task is this: you will go to the world known as Earthland, find the 13 golden artifacts containing my powers, stop the assailant if you have to, and return my powers to me. Only then will you be completely absolved of ALL your sins!**"

Lelouch faced YHWH with a determined expression on his face. He was ready to accept this chance of redeeming himself, even if some part of him felt like he didn't deserve it.

"**Before I send you to Earthland,**" YHWH told Lelouch "**I will tell you some history of this world. Pay close attention.**"

Lelouch was all ears.

"**Earthland is a world located in the northwestern part of the Andromeda Galaxy. It's level of technology is equivalent to that of the middle ages. This is because Earthland's people mainly focus on magic.**"

"Magic?" Lelouch said curiously.

"**Yes**" YHWH continued. "**Magic is found in nearly everything in Earthland. For many of these people, magic is seen as a sort of tool, ap part of their everyday lives. But, there is a faction of people who see magic as an art and have devoted their lives to its practice. These people are called, wizards.**"

"Wizards…" Lelouch uttered to himself.

"**Correct**" YHWH said. "**Some of these wizards seek out fame and glory on their own terms. But many wizards have banded together to create magical guilds to increase their fame and fortune. There is one guild in particular that I see will be essential into completing your mission. This guild lies in a country called Fiore, which lies in the continent of Ishgar. The name of this guild is… Fairy Tail.**"

"Fairy Tail… a unique guild among the others…" Lelouch said in wonder. It sounded like this Fairy Tail guild will be a big help to Lelouch in his mission.

"**That is the guild you must join. They can help you.**" YHWH said. "**But before you go, there is one more thing we must do.**"

"What is that?" Lelouch asked.

"**Lelouch Lamperouge,**" YHWH said. "**You must learn how to wield the power of magic.**"

Lelouch widened his eyes. Learn how to use magic!?

"**Fortunately, there is someone here who will be willing to teach you.**" YHWH said to Lelouch. "**Reveal yourself now!**"

Lelouch turned his head as a new figure began to emerge.

"So, this is the one who you have chosen Lord YHWH." The new figure said as Lelouch began to see more of them.

The figure in question was female. She had long pastel yellow-blonde hair that reached to her knees with a small ahoge at the top; large green eyes that had no pupils; peachy skin and, to Lelouch's slight confusion, had a slight child-like build. Her attire consisted of a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest were three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above each diamond and outlined in diamond pink. Completing her attire was wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. Also, for some reason, this person was barefoot.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, it's nice to meet you." The female said as she approached Lelouch. Lelouch could feel the magic power flowing from the small woman. "Who are you?" Lelouch asked the female.

"I am Mavis Vermillion," the now named Mavis replied. "Otherwise known as the founding master of the Fairy Tail guild. And I am here to teach you in the art of magic."

Lelouch let out a gasp of shock.

* * *

Later, Lelouch is seen in a sitting position. Across from him sat Mavis, who was ready to teach Lelouch everything about magic.

'So, this is the person who will teach me about magic and how to use it' Lelouch thought as he looked Mavis in the eyes. "Alright Lelouch," Mavis said. "the first thing you should know about magic is that is isn't just a talent. No, it is a gift that can only work if the flow of energy inside of you and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization."

Lelouch began to pay close attention to Mavis' words as she continued to explain, since he knew he would need this knowledge in the future.

"In order to perform magic, you must have a strong mind, and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your very soul. Magic comes in many different types, but there are mainly 2 categories of magic; Caster Magic and Holder Magic."

"Caster Magic is magic that is expelled from the body of someone as opposed through it being done through the use of a weapon or an outside source. Holder Magic requires for a wizard to use an external source in order to produce the magic. Then there's an ancient type of magic called Lost Magic."

"Lost Magic?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes" Mavis said. "Lost Magic is a type of magic that's been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of the side effects on the users. But users of this type of magic still exist. Now then,"

Mavis then stepped towards Lelouch. "What are you doing?" Lelouch asked. "I'm going to unlock your magic." Mavis replied. She put her hand on Lelouch's head and concentrated. "Close your eyes for me Lelouch." Lelouch obliged to this request and shut his eyes and relaxed.

Mavis felt a spark inside Lelouch's body and concentrated on that spark. Suddenly, the spark began to grow and expand. In a few minutes, the spark had become like a sun. Lelouch's magical power had been unlocked.

When Lelouch open his eyes, he saw that he had a magical aura around his body and circling around him were a ball of fire, a small tornado, a ball of water, and a small boulder.

"What you see before you, Lelouch" Mavis began to explain "is the 4 basic elements of Caster Magic. Fire, Wind, Water and Earth. These 4 Caster magics are the most basic form of magic. But there are other types. Some that can alter the body, some that can alter the environment, some that can summon beasts to fight for you."

Mavis then snapped her fingers, and several booksleves containing many books appeared form thin air. "These books contain information on certain types of magic. You may choose which ones you with to learn." Mavis told Lelouch. "After that, we will spend a good amount of time in another dimension to train you in the art of magic. Time will move faster in the training dimension. We will spend 7 years in the dimension."

"7 years?!" Lelouch yelled out in shock. "But who knows what the assailant could be doing during that time!"

"Fret not Lelouch," Mavis calmed Lelouch down. "While we will be in the dimension for 7 years, on the outside, only 7 days will have passed. So we won't really be gone for that long."

This calmed Lelouch down a bit, but he was still worried on the assailant's actions. He broke out of these thoughts when Mavis grabbed her hands.

"Lelouch" Mavis said, "Lord YHWH is counting on you. I'm counting on you. Everyone will be counting on you. Lord YHWH chose you because he believed you have what it takes. Please don't take this chance for granted."

Lelouch closed his eyes for a bit. Then he opened them with a serious expression. "Don't worry" Lelouch said "I will make sure that YHWH gets his powers back and the assailant is stopped. If it must take 7 years to get me ready, then I will embrace it."

Mavis smiled at Lelouch's enthusiasm.

"Master Mavis." Lelouch said. "I am ready to begin my training."

"Very well then." Mavis happily replied. "We'll start with Fire Magic…"

And so began Lelouch's 7 year long training of magic.

* * *

**7 years later:**

Lelouch stood in front of YHWH with a determined expression. Mavis stood on the side, impressed with how far Lelouch had come in terms of magic. As she was training Lelouch, a special type of magic suddenly materialized itself in Lelouch's body. Mavis was shocked when she learned what magic Lelouch had suddenly learned how to use. (**A/N: No I'm not gonna reveal what magic it is just yet. That will come later.**)

"**Lelouch Lamperouge**" YHWH addressed Lelouch, "**you have come a long way from when you first stood before me.**"

Compared to when he first saw YHWH, Lelouch had definitely changed. He was no longer thin with little to no muscle mass. Lelouch now had a decent sized set of muscles and could actually run a good distance. Not that impressive for most people, but for someone like Lelouch, it is a definite improvement.

"**You now have a good amount of magics under your belt and your physique has improve ten-fold**" YHWH said. "**You are truly ready to enter Earthland and begin your mission. Are you ready?**"

Lelouch responded with no hesitation. "Yes. I am ready."

"**Very well then.**" YHWH said. He then widened his eyes and in response, a portal appeared a few meters from Lelouch. "**Through that portal lies Earthland. It will take you to Fiore. You will start at the port town of Hargeon. A slave trader named Bora is attempting to capture young women to sell them to a slave market in Bosco. This cannot be allowed to continue. Your first task is to shut him down.**"

Lelouch clenched his fists at the mention of slavery but had a question. "Why am I being sent to Hargeon, why not just send me to Magnolia?"

YHWH gave Lelouch his answer. "**Because you will not be doing this mission alone.**" His answer caused Lelouch's eyes to widen a bit. "**You will form a team. You will gather 16 other people who will be your teammates.**"

"The first of these 16 is waiting for you in Hargeon." Mavis told Lelouch. "You will know who it is when you encounter them."

Lelouch nodded and proceeded to walk to the portal. But he was stopped for a second by Mavis.

"Lelouch" Mavis said. "Before you go, there's something I need to give you." Mavis held out her hand and 3 yellow orbs appeared in her hand. "These are the 3 spells that are exclusive to my guild; The Three Grand Fairy Spells. Fairy Glitter, Fairy Law and Fairy Sphere. I hereby entrust these spells to you. Use them only when you absolutely need to.

Lelouch grasped Mavis' hand and the three spells went into his body. He could already feel the immense magic power from the three spells.

"Thank you, Master Mavis." Lelouch said to his magic instructor. "I will not let your lessons go in vain."

"**One more thing Lelouch.**" YHWH said. Lelouch turned his head to God himself to hear what he had to say. "**When you arrive in Hargeon, seek out a young man named Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail, his alias is Salamander, he will help you take down Bora.**"

"You'll easily find him because he has pink spiky hair and a scarf in the pattern of dragon scales." Mavis described for Lelouch.

Lelouch nodded and then headed towards the portal.

With a deep breath, Lelouch entered the portal, ready to head to Hargeon, and the beginning of his quest to save YHWH and the entire universe.

As the portal closed, Mavis and YHWH said some final words of encouragement.

"Good luck Lelouch Lamperouge." Mavis said. "**The fate of the entire universe is in your hands now. Only you have the chance to stop the assailant and prevent chaos from spreading across the universe.**" YHWH said next. "**It is all up to you now.**"

* * *

X784

Hargeon, Fiore

As Lelouch was conversing with YHWH and Mavis. In Hargeon, a train was stopping at the station and as everyone was getting off, one person was, well…

"Hey! We made it to Hargeon!" A talking cat was trying to help his downed companion.

The cat in question had blue fur with a white stomach, a rectangular head with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips, a long white-tipped tail with the rest of it being blue, and light blue cheek marks near his whiskers. He also had 2 whiskers on each side of his face. He also carried a small green backpack. This was Happy.

His companion was a lean, muscular man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines. He also had a scar of the right side of his neck. His outfit consisted of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat; which was left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf. He also currently had a large green backpack with many things in it. This was the person who YHWH said would help Lelouch find Bora, Natsu Dragneel.

The conductor of the train was trying to figure out if something was wrong with Natsu. "Um…" the conductor said, "is he alright?"

"He's fine." Happy told the conductor. "This always happens when he travels."

"Never…" Natsu said sickingly. "I'm never riding a train again." His cheeks then started to bloat from sickness as Happywalked to the exit of the train.

"If our information is correct," Happy said, "then we should find that salamander somewhere in this town."

Happy turned to Natsu, who was sticking his head out the train window. "Come on. Let's go." Happy told him. "Just give me a second, would ya?" Natsu weakingly replied.

But as Happy stepped out of the train, a whistle was heard and the train began moving again, much to Natsu's chagrin.

"NOOOOOOO! STOOOOOOOOOOPP!" Natsu yelled as the train moved away from the station and Happy just looked on.

"Uh-oh… There he goes." Happy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of town, another situation was happening.

"What!?"

In a magic store a young lady was speaking to the old shopkeeper of the store.

"You mean to tell me there's only ONE magic shop in this whole town!?" The lady shockingly asked the shopkeeper.

This young woman had brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that was tied by a ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She is also a buxom, having a curvaceous body. This woman doesn't really wear the same outfit every day, but what sticks out is the black whip with a heart-shaped tip at the end and a pouch which contain some golden keys. She also wore black, leather high heel boots. This was Lucy Heartfilia.

"Afraid so." The shopkeeper told Lucy. "the people around here are more fishing folk that they are magic folk." Lucy sighed sadly at this fact. "I reckon most people in town don't even know how to use magic. I built this shop to sell to the wizards who happen to be passing by."

"Oh man…" Lucy sadly said. "I came all this way for nothing." She didn't know what to do now.

"Now now, don't say that little lady." The shopkeeper said trying to lighten up Lucy's mood. "I have all the latest goods." He then began digging behind his desk for items. "Here, let me show you a few." He then pulled up a type of magic card. "This Colors magic is popular, all the young girls really seem to like it. It let's you change the color of your clothes anytime you want." He then demonstrated the Colors magic, changing his suit to purple then back to it's normal green. This didn't help Lucy feel better though.

"I already have one of those." Lucy said to the shopkeeper. "What I really want are some powerful gate keys."

Lucy was referring to Celestial Spirit Magic, a type of Spatial Magic that involved summoning powerful beings called Celestial Spirits. These Spirits came in all shapes and sizes and can only be summoned through Spirit keys.

"Gate keys huh?" The shopkeeper said. "That's a rare request." But Lucy wasn't listening, as she had found what she was looking for. A silver key with a blue snowman-like symbol on it.

"Oh wow, it's the little doggy" Lucy said as she recognized the key by its design. "Yes, but that one's not very powerful you know." The shopkeeper told Lucy. "I know, but I really, really want it." Lucy replied as she took the key to the counter. "So how much?" Lucy asked the shopkeeper. "20,000 Jewels." The shopkeeper told Lucy. (A/N: Jewels is the currency used in Earthland. For comparison purposes, 100 Jewels is equivalent to one U.S. Dollar.)

Appalled by the price, Lucy decided to use _other_ means to get a fair price. "Aw, come on. How much is it _really_ worth?" Lucy said, trying to use her sex appeal to get a big discount. "Surely, you can cut me a deal?" Lucy said as she winked at the shopkeeper.

Before the shopkeeper could reply, another person walked in. When Lucy looked to see who it is, her eyes widened. This person was female like Lucy, but Lucy's beauty paled in comparison to the person who walked in.

The woman had long pink hair that went down to her waist and was tied up n two buns on the sides of her head. She also had bluish-violet eyes that seemed to glimmer. Her attire consisted of a light pink dress that got more darkish near the bottom and had a light pink rose pattern at the bottom along with a white line in the middle. She had opera sleeves that went to her wrists, but the sides were long and went to her waist and the arm holes were connected by a rose-like pin on each sleeve. She also had a unique sleeveless jacket that went down to the bottom of her dress and ended with feather-like designs. She also had a golden chest-plate wrapped by a pink sash that had a white piece of cloth extend from the bottom. This cloth had 2 rose pins at the end. Underneath the dress, she wore a dark pink robe. Completing her attire were dark pink sandals and earrings with a sphere on each end. (See author's note at the end.) To Lucy, this person looked like a goddess.

The female walked up to the counter and began to talk to the shopkeeper. "Hello." The person said in an angelic-like voice. "I'm here to pick up my staff." "Of course, ma'am." The shopkeeper replied. "I have it ready for you in the back, let me go get it for you." He went to the back of his store and a few seconds later, he came back out with a unique-looking staff. It was golden and fancy-like but had an opening at the top where a small branch that had sakura flowers on it was exposed.

"Thank you very much." The woman said as she received her staff from the shopkeeper. She then dug in her dress, taking out some Jewels from her robe pocket. "And here is the pay for my staff upgrade. 250,000 Jewels." Lucy was shocked at the amount of money she had. "Thanks for your business." The shopkeeper said as he took the money.

The woman then looked at Lucy and noticed the key, then turned back to the shopkeeper. "I'm sorry, but how much is the key this lady is trying to buy?" The woman asked. "20,000 Jewels." The shopkeeper replied. The woman simply smiled and pulled out the amount of money needed for the key. "Here, this should cover it." The woman said. "Thank you very much." The shopkeeper said in thanks for the extra money.

Lucy was happy that she didn't have to spend any money. When she noticed the woman starting to leave, she quickly ran to catch up with her. "Hey! Wait up." Lucy yelled as she ran out of the store.

* * *

In another part of town that was empty at the moment, a strange portal opened up from out of nowhere. As if that wasn't weird enough, a man began to emerge from the portal.

The man had short black hair that reached his neck, violet eyes and a lean, muscular physique almost similar to Natsu, except Natsu was a bit more muscular than the man. For attire, he wore a long black dress button-up shirt that was all buttoned up except for the top button, allowing some of his chest to be exposed. Above the shirt, he wore a small sleeveless white vest that had a yellow pattern design on the ends of each side. He also wore white long pants and had black sneakers.

This was none other than the man that was assigned to save YHWH and the whole universe, Lelouch Lamperouge himself.

Lelouch looked around, checking his surroundings before putting out his hand. From his palm, an image appeared of the man he was looking for, Bora.

Bora was a mildy rectangular faced man that had mildly short, spiky blue hair, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face, black eyes and dark thin eyebrows. The most distinctive feature about Bora was the dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow, this being highly reminiscent of a thin, stylized pair of tongs placed horizontally, with the "handles" pointing towards Bora's right.

Having memorized Bora's face, Lelouch made the projection disappear and proceeded towards town to begin his search.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy had caught up to the pink-haired woman and thanked her for buying the key for her. "It's no big deal" she reassured Lucy. "I was just happy to help someone who looked desperate in need." Lucy was then curious about something. "If I could ask something," Lucy said. "Just how do you have that much money anyway?"

In response, the woman handed Lucy a book detailing well-known wizards throughout the country and told her to turn to a specific page. Lucy turned the book to the page she was looking for and, to her shock, found the woman on the page.

"You're kidding me!" Lucy said in shock. "You're Euphemia Kenjima, the famous 'Mistress of Melody'!? As in THE Mistress of Melody who uses unique sound-based magic!? THE Mistress of Melody who as gone on very tough quests for any guild but never actually joined them. THE Mistress of Melody whose also known for her majestic voice!?" Lucy turned to the now identified Euphemia in shock. "THAT'S YOU!?" Lucy yelled. Euphemia just giggled in response.

What Euphemia was going to say next was interrupted when the two heard a bunch of girls squealing loudly. They turned and looked over a bridge to see many females surrounding this one guy. As they were wondering what was going on, two girls passed by them talking about the situation. "Are you serious!? He's really here!?" One girl said excitedly. "Oh, Salamander!" The other girl said dreamingly.

"Salamander…" Lucy uttered before turning her head to the crown, forming a large smile on her face and small blushes on her cheeks as she clapped her hands in delight. "As in the wizard who uses Fire Magic you can't even buy in stores!? Wow!" Lucy then began to get slightly confused. "He's in THIS dead-end town?" Lucy asked to herself as more females headed to 'Salamander's' location.

While Lucy was talking to herself, Euphemia was looking at the commotion with a slight frown on her face. She couldn't help but have a bad feeling in her gut.

* * *

In another part of town, Natsu had finally gotten off the train, but was walking weakly alongside Happy due to his problem with vehicles. "Oh, man" Natsu said, "I wound up riding the train twice." "You got to get over that motion sickness." Happy told Natsu, who began complaining again. "Now I'm so hungry, I could eat my hands." Natsu said, wanting to gouge down after what he went through. "It's too bad we don't have any money for food." Happy told Natsu, reminding him of their financial situation.

"Hey Happy," Natsu started to switch the topic, "this Salamander we're looking for has got to be Igneel, right?" "Aye." Happy responded. "It has to be, cause the only Fire dragon I've ever heard of is Igneel." "That's true" Natsu replied.

Natsu and Happy then heard the crown of cheering women up ahead. "Salamander!" one woman shouted. "You're so dreamy!" Another girl yelled. "And so hot." A third girl added in. ""Salamander!?"" Natsu and Happy shouted happily together. It looks like lady luck was in favor of them, it seems they had found who they were looking for.

The two then rushed towards the scene. "Heh," Natsu started to say, "well speak of the devil, we're in luck today Happy." "Aye sir!" Happy replied.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was walking through town, trying to find any leads on Bora. 'I should probably start by looking for sites of commotion, that may be the best starting point right now.' Lelouch thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard large amounts of squealing coming from the town square. Lelouch ran to the site to see what was going on.

Coming to the site, he found a large crowd of women surrounding this one guy with a blonde girl getting extremely close. Once Lelouch got a look at the man being surrounded, he widened his eyes before narrowing them in anger.

The man being surrounded had short, blue hair, black eyes and thin dark eyebrows. He was wearing ornate clothing, with the most visible piece being a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, possessing a lighter inner part and light edges adorned by a pattern consisting of many rhombs, or possibly many "X"s, lined up one after the other. Such cape is closed some centimeters below the man's neck by a small fastener adorned by a stylized flame and had large motifs adorning its sides, starting from the shoulders and going down several inches; each motif shaped like a large, light and hollow circle from whose outer side many arrows jut outwards in every direction, and which has several wavy lines protruding towards its hollow center. Below the cape, the man wore a simple, light short-sleeved shirt with outlined edges, paired with light pinstriped pants with visible hems, held up by a simple belt covered in elongated spots and largely hidden by his shirt, and polished dark shoes, with lighter soles and a light upper part going down from the ankle's front. He also sported three large metal bracelets around his right wrist and forearm.

The reason Lelouch was angry was because he had found the man he was looking for. The man being surrounded by many young girls was the slave trader, Bora the Prominence. Lelouch could sense magic coming from Bora, and it wasn't Fire Magic.

Looking at Bora's hands, Lelouch saw that he had a ring with a heart on top that was giving off magical power. Lelouch recognized this as Charm Magic, which was deemed illegal by the authorities. Lelouch then made his way to the crowd to confront Bora and expose him. However, someone beat him to the punch, but for different reasons.

"Igneel! It's me!" Natsu shouted as he made his way through the crowd. But when he saw Bora, he was shocked. It was the wrong person!

"Who the heck are you?" Natsu asked Bora who was shocked at Natsu's question. "Who am I?" Bora asked shocked before regaining himself. "I am Salamander." He said as he put on a dramatic pose. "Surely you've heard of me before?" But Bora became shocked when Natsu started walking away. This caused the girls to get angry with Natsu and started to beat him up, except for Lucy, who was broken out of the Charm spell when Natsu came in.

"Now now, that's enough my lovelies." Bora said. "Let him go. I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean anything malicious by it." This caused the girls to have hearts in their eyes again, except for Lucy who was now aware of Bora's Charm Magic and was staring at him with anger. This caught Lelouch's attention a bit.

"Here's my autograph kid." Bora told Natsu as he tried to give Natsu a piece of paper that said 'Salamander' on it. "Now you can brag to all your friends."

But Natsu wasn't interested. "I don't want it." He said which caused the girls to beat him up again. As he laid twitching by some garbage bags, Happy turned to face Bora. "Guess it wasn't him after all." Happy said. The sight of Happy talking shocked Lelouch for a bit, before he realized it may have been a common thing in this world.

"Well, I'm afraid I must be going now ladies." Bora told the girls around him. "I have business to attend to." But the girls were sad to see him go. Upon hearing Bora's words, Lelouch's eyes widened. Before he could move, Bora snapped his fingers and was now standing on a tower of flames.

"I'm having a little sware at my yacht tonight and you're all invited." Bora declared as he made his exit. The ladies then departed, leaving Lelouch, Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Euphemia, who stayed near the back to avoid Bora's Charm Magic.

Lelouch clenched his fists. Bora was right there, but thanks to a distraction, he got away.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Natsu wondered. This made Lelouch turn his attention to the boy. "I'll tell you one thing," Lelouch said, causing Natsu to turn to him. "He is not Salamander. He's just pretending." At hearing Lelouch's voice, Euphemia's eyes widened.

"No wonder that guy was a real creep." Lucy said. "Thanks for your help. But how do you even know that guy isn't really Salamander?" She wondered how Lelouch knew Bora's ruse. "Well, it's because-"

"Lelouch?"

At hearing Euphemia's voice, Lelouch let out a shocked gasp and turned his head. His eyes then widened and small tears began to form. There, in front of him was his sister, Euphemia li Britannia. The sister he loved second to most, only behind Nunnally.

"Lelouch, is it really you?" Euphemia asked.

Lelouch only stared in shock at his sister as the painful memory of him killing her because of his stupid mistake began to recall itself in his mind.

"So…" Lucy interrupted the reunion. "How's about I treat you guys to something. As thanks for helping me out back there."

* * *

She then took the group to a nearby restaurant where they proceeded to dine on some food, though Natsu and Happy were chowing down like animals, causing a scene.

"So, my name's Lucy. It's nice to meet all of you." Lucy introduced herself as she sweat dropped at Natsu's actions. "So… Natsu and Happy, right?" Natsu made a noise of affirmation before resuming eating. He was making a big mess doing so.

"You can slow down you know. We're not in a hurry." Lucy sheepingly told Natsu as a bone hit the chair next to her. "And food is kind of flying everywhere" 'There goes some of the money I saved at that old geezer's shop.' She then turned to Lelouch and Euphemia, who were dining more politely than Natsu.

"And I already know Euphemia, but your name is…?" "Lelouch." He told Lucy. "Lelouch Lamperouge." Lucy then had a question. "Say Lelouch, how is it that you know Euphemia?" "It's because we're re-"

"Real good childhood friends!" Euphemia suddenly said, cutting off Lelouch. "We've known each other a long time ago, but we got separated after I had to move to another town." Euphemia turned to Lelouch and nodded her head, signaling him to just go along with it.

"She's correct." Lelouch said, deciding to follow Euphemia's advice. "We were separated for about 7 years. It was a shock for me to see her again." In a way Lelouch wasn't lying. He and Nunnally were separated from Euphemia and the rest of their family for 7-8 years after Charles sent them to Japan as political hostages.

"I see." Lucy said before switching the topic to being about Bora. "Evidently, that fake Salamander guy was using magic, a Charm spell, to hypnotize the ladies in town into falling in love with him." Lelouch and Euphemia narrowed their eyes in disgust.

Charm Magic was an illegal magic that was banned for many years because it makes people attracted to someone not of their own free will, so it was nearly impossible to get one. Bora must have gotten it from somewhere on the black-market.

"I totally would've fallen victim to his spell if you guys hadn't barged in when you did." Lucy told Natsu and Happy who were still chowing down. "I really can't thank you guys enough." Natsu who had food in his mouth mumbled out "No problem."

"I know I may not look like it, but I'm a wizard too." Lucy said. "That so?" Natsu mumbled with food in his mouth. "Yeah, but I haven't joined a guild yet or anything." Lucy then proceeded to talk about wizard guilds and a type of magazine called Sorcerer Weekly, then about a certain guild she wished to join. "Oh man, I almost forgot. You guys came here trying to find somebody didn't you?"

"We're looking for Igneel." Happy said as Natsu devoured a pizza. "We heard a rumor that a salamander was gonna be coming through this town, so we came here to see him turns out it was somebody else." Natsu said with his mouth full. "Yeah, that guy didn't look like a Salamander at all. Plus, Lelouch said he was just pretending to be Salamander."

"So, what does looking like a salamander have to do with your friend?" Lelouch asked. "Huh? He looks like a salamander because he's a dragon." Natsu said. "Aye. Igneel's a real-life fire dragon." Happy added in. This shocked Lucy, Lelouch and Euphemia. Lelouch and Euphemia were stunned that dragons actually existed in this world.

"WHY WOULD A FIRE DRAGON SHOW UP IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN!?" Lucy yelled dumbfoundedly. Natsu and Happy tried to explain but paused when they realized Lucy had a point. "She's right you know. It sounds too far-fetched." Lelouch said.

Lucy then left some of the money she saved from the magic shop on the table. "Well, I should get going." She said as she made her way to the door. "Thanks again for helping me out and maybe I'll see you around again."

As she was about to reach the door, the waitress beside her had a shocked look. Lucy turned around and had a shocked look on her face as well. Natsu and Happy were bowing their heads in respect.

"Thank you for the food!" Natsu and Happy said to Lucy.

"Cut it out! You're embarrassing me!" Lucy exclaimed. "Look. It's cool. You guys helped me out earlier, so let's just call it even." And thus, Lucy departed. Lelouch and Euphemia looked at each other and decided to leave as well.

"We should get going as well." Lelouch said. "We'll see you guys soon." Euphemia said, waving bye to Natsu and Happy. Lelouch and Euphemia were walking through town when they saw Lucy on a bench reading a magazine and talking about joining Fairy Tail.

"What was that? You want to join Fairy Tail?" Bora showed up from a nearby bush, startling Lucy. "Ah, it's you again!" She shouted in shock.

"I've been looking all over for you." Bora said with a charismatic smile. "I wanted to personally invite you to the party I'm having on my yacht tonight."

"Your Charm spell won't work on me! That magic's weakness is awareness!" Lucy pointed out. "It doesn't work on people if they know you're using it."

"Just as I'd thought." Bora said. "I'd guessed you were a wizard from the moment I laid my eyes on you. No matter. The invitation still stands." But Lucy denied.

"Well, you can forget it." Lucy told Bora with her arms crossed. "I wouldn't be caught dead at a party being thrown by a creepy pretender like you." This offended Bora.

"A creepy pretender, why would you call me that?" Bora asked dejectedly. "Your spell, using it to make you popular. Plus, someone told me you're not really Salamander." Lucy pointed out to Bora.

"You got me, but don't be mad my dear, it's all in good fun." Even though he was exposed as a fake, Bora still had a charismatic smile on his face since Lucy still didn't know his name. "I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party. Can you blame me?" Lucy shrugged her arms in response.

"Guess this just proves that even wizards from famous guilds can be big idiots." Lucy said. Bora was slightly surprised by this, but quickly regained his composure.

"You wish to join the Fairy Tail guild, right?" Bora asked Lucy, getting her attention. "Tell me, have you ever heard about Salamander? One of Fairy Tail's well-known wizards?"

"Well, yeah. But you called yourself Salamander and just now you said you weren't really him." Lucy accused Bora pointing a finger at him.

"That may be true, but I know of him." Bora replied. "He happens to be a very good friend of mine, though he may get mad at me for using his alias in such a way. But if you really want to join Fairy Tail, I can have him put in a good word for you." Lucy fell for it and accepted his invitation.

"Then I'll see you tonight." Bora said as he made his exit via a tower of flames. As he left, Lucy got annoyed that she fell for the Charm spell again, but excited at the chance to join Fairy Tail.

Lelouch and Euphemia, who were still watching, knew that Bora was lying. Lelouch knew that Bora was actually from another guild before.

"Lelouch" Euphemia said causing Lelouch to turn his head towards her. "I would like to talk to you alone tonight."

Lelouch had a feeling about what Euphemia was talking about and nodded his head. As the two were making their leave, Lelouch turned back to Lucy in thought.

'Bora, I am definitely keeping an eye on you. And I will expose you for who you are.' Thought Lelouch.

* * *

Later that night, Lelouch and Euphemia were standing next to a rail overlooking the sea.

"Lelouch," Euphemia spoke. "About what happened in our world."

"Yes." Lelouch answered. "Euphie, I never intended for what happened to you on that day. The day I accidentally used my Geass on you, and unintentionally ordered you to massacre the Japanese. I know that nothing I say or do could ever atone for my actions," Lelouch gripped his hands on the rail. "I am the reason you did something so cruel and evil, something completely against your nature, which ended with your death by my hands." Lelouch started to have tears in his eyes as he recalled the words he said right after he shot Euphemia.

'_Farewell Euphie. You may have been the first girl I ever loved._'

"Euphie, I'm at your mercy. So please, whatever you decide to do to me, do as you wish. I will not hesitate."

"Do you really mean that Lelouch?" Euphemia asked in a serious tone.

"Yes."

Euphemia balled her fists and look at her brother dead in the eyes. "In that case…" Euphemia said as she approached Lelouch. "I want you to tell me what happened after I died."

Lelouch was shocked at Euphemia's question and looked down in shame. "Euphie, I…"

"Please…" Euphemia said with a determined look. "I have to know what been going on with everyone. Suzaku, Cornelia, your fight with Britannia, the Black Knights, Schneizel, father, everything. I need to know."

Lelouch sighed, "Very well…"

Lelouch told Euphemia everything that happened after her death from the declaration of the United States of Japan all the way to Zero Requiem, leaving out nothing, even the changes to the world brought upon by his death.

Euphemia was shocked by some of the things told by Lelouch. Suzaku and his convictions, learning that their father had Geass that could alter a person's memories, their unknown uncle, Victor being the one who killed Marianne due to jealousy, the First Battle of Tokyo which ended in Lelouch's capture, Shirley Fenette's death at the hands of Rolo, who was assigned to act as Lelouch's brother and who killed Shirley out of jealousy, the Second Battle of Tokyo which resulted in the use of the FLEIJA warheads, the Black Knights betraying Lelouch after Schneizel exposed him and narrowly avoiding death thanks to Rolo, Marianne still being alive and her and Charles' plan, Ragnarok Connection, Lelouch ascending to the throne after killing his mother and father and stopping their plan, Suzaku killing three of the Knights of the Round, Lelouch holding the UFN hostage, the Battle of Mt. Fuji which resulted in Schneizel being subjected via Geass, and the Zero Requiem, ending with Lelouch's death at Suzaku's hands.

"So that's what happened." Euphemia said as she listened to every single detail Lelouch told her.

"Yes," Lelouch said, "I did all those evil things so the world would come to despise me, so the evil name of 'Massacre Princess' would be forgotten, so that you would become a martyr instead of remaining a scapegoat."

"That's why you did what you did with the UFN, what you did with the Black Knights," Euphemia said, "so that you would become the sole enemy of the world and all it's hatred would die with you."

"It was necessary," Lelouch told his sister, "and it wasn't just for Nunnally anymore at that point. It was for the sake of the entire world."

"…I see."

"So there you have it." Lelouch said. "If you wish to do something to me as comeuppance, I won't hold back. Do as you wish."

"Are you sure?" Euphemia asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Euphemia raised her right hand and directed it at Lelouch. Lelouch closed his eyes waiting for whatever Euphemia would do to him. He then felt a warm felling on his head and opened his eyes to see Euphemia rubbing his hair giving a warm smile.

"Euphie…" Lelouch said surprised.

"This is what I'm doing. Stroking your hair, which I like to do." Euphemia said warmly.

"I… I don't understand."

"Lelouch," Euphemia said, "you've done some terrible things, that's true, but those sins were the catalyst for a greater and brighter future for the world. You made yourself into a scapegoat for the sake of the world."

Euphemia's smile seemed to be heavenly to Lelouch. "Lelouch, I forgive you."

"Euphie…" Shedding tears, Lelouch embraced his sister and she returned the hug. For a few minutes, the two stayed like that, embracing each other and Lelouch letting out his sorrows.

Afterward, Lelouch released his embrace and smiled. "Thank you, Euphie," Lelouch gratefully said, "and I swear, I will make amends for my sins by rescuing YHWH and the universe."

He then turned to the sea, where he saw a yacht sailing in the distance. "And it starts with stopping Bora's slave trade operation."

Euphemia turned to the sea as well, catching sight of Bora's yacht. She narrowed her eyes at the mention of the slave trader.

"Oh my gosh!" The conversation of three nearby girls got the two's attention as they turned their heads to listen to what they were saying. "That's Salamander's yacht isn't it?" One girl said excitedly.

"I wish I could've gone to his party." Another girl said. "Who's Salamander?" The third girl said, apparently having never heard of him. "Whoa! You've never heard of him!?" the second girl asked. "He's a super famous wizard who's in town right now!"

"Yeah and he's a member of Fairy Tail." The first girl said dreamingly. Lelouch and Euphemia turned to each other and nodded. They knew what they needed to do. The two of them proceeded to rush towards the sea, planning on catching the yacht before it went too far out to sea.

* * *

On the yacht, as many of the females were outside conversing, Lucy was in a room with Bora.

"Your name is Lucy, right?" Bora asked Lucy. "That's a lovely name."

"Yeah, thanks." Lucy replied.

Bora set a drink down on a table. "I'd like to toast your beauty." Bora snapped his fingers and some of the drink began to float towards Lucy. "Now, open up wide Lucy. Savor the taste of each flavorful drop as it enters your mouth."

"CREEPY…" Lucy was disturbed by Bora's flamboyant attitude. '_I'm strong, I can get through this._' And then, to Bora's shock, Lucy swiped away the drops that were heading towards her, a miffed expression on her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lucy accused Bora. "I know what you're up to. You're trying to use Sleep Magic aren't you?"

Bora chuckled at this and held up his hand which had a ring for casting Sleep Magic that had a moon picture on top. "Very impressive, my dear." Bora complimented Lucy.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea," Lucy said, "yes, I really want to join the Fairy Tail guild, but I'm not going to date you to make that happen."

Bora chuckled. "You're quite a handful, aren't you?"

As Bora said this, curtains opened up to reveal muscular men holding unconscious women in their arms or on their shoulders.

Lucy gasped in shock. "What's going on here?"

"Welcome aboard my ship." Bora's tone was more sinister now. "And you'd be wise to behave yourself until we make it to Bosco." He then gave a sinister face. "Don't make me angry!"

"We're going to Bosco!?" Lucy said in shock. She then turned to Bora angry. "You said you'd get me into Fairy Tail."

"Forget it." Bora said smugly. "I just said that so I could lure you here and make you one of our slaves."

"How could you?" Lucy was angry now. "You're gonna kidnap all these girls?"

The muscular men chuckled evilly. "That's our Salamander alright." One of the men said. "We got a big haul this time." Said another of the men.

"Why you…" Lucy took out her keys and got ready to attack. However, Bora launched a fire spell at Lucy which knocked her keys from her hand which Bora caught.

"These are gate keys, so, you're a Celestial wizard." Bora said. "Only the wizard who is contracted can use this magic, so these are absolutely useless to me." Bora then tossed the keys out of a window into the sea, which angered Lucy.

She stared at Bora in anger. "You used magic to take advantage of others." Lucy yelled as she started shedding tears. "You're the worst wizard alive!"

"I completely agree!" Suddenly, the door behind them exploded causing everyone to be in shock. A figure then emerged from the smoke. A figure Lucy recognized.

"Lelouch!" Lelouch had snuck onto the ship earlier and tracked down Bora to near the top of the yacht. Now he was ready to bring him to justice.

"So, who wants to go down first." Lelouch said as he flailed his magic power. Then, suddenly, Natsu crashed through the roof. He wasn't happy with Bora sullying Fairy Tail's name. "Natsu." Lelouch was happy to see him. But that happiness turned to confusion as Natsu suddenly became overwhelmed with motion sickness. "So… he has a problem with vehicles apparently." Lelouch sweat-dropped. He then turned towards Happy, who held Lucy by his tail.

"Hold up Happy, since when do you have wings?" Lucy asked the cat.

"I'll explain later, ok?" Happy told Lucy as they had to get out of there quickly.

"Happy, take Lucy and get to Euphemia! She has Lucy's keys! I'll handle these guys!" LElouch shouted to Happy.

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted as he flew off with Lucy. Lelouch then turned to Bora and his men.

"Now, let's see what I can do." Lelouch summoned his Water magic and formed a ball of condensed water in his palms.

"This guy's a wizard too?" One of the men shouted.

'_Here we go_' Lelouch raised his hands as he began to attack. "**Water Typhoon!**" A large volume of water then came gushing out of Lelouch's hands. The attack nearly got Bora and his men, but they retreated to an upper part of the ship before they could get swept away.

Lelouch had Natsu on his shoulders trying to help him out.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Happy were trying to get to shore, but they ran out of luck when Happy's Aero Magic to run out. As Lucy and Happy were falling to the sea, they suddenly got swept up by something.

"Hey, are you two ok?" Lucy woke up and saw that she was on some floating disk made of fire. The weird thing was, she wasn't feeling hot or anything.

"That was close." Lucy turned to see Euphemia with her arms out, seemingly controlling the disk.

"Euphemia!" Lucy shouted in joy.

"Hey Lucy." Euphemia said happily.

"What is this? How did you…" Lucy asked confoundedly. Euphemia giggled in response.

"Music magic isn't the only magic I've learned." She told Lucy. "This is my other magic, **Memory-Make Magic**."

"Memory-Make?" Lucy asked.

"I'll explain later." Euphemia said. She then pulled out Lucy's keys from her pocket, which caused Lucy to be happy.

"My gate keys!" Lucy shouted in glee. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Euphemia smiled before turning back to the ship. "We still need to help Lelouch and Natsu."

"I got it covered." Lucy said as she held up one of her golden keys.

"**Open: Gate of the Water Bearer – Aquarius!**" Lucy inserted the key into the water, since they were low enough where she could reach it, and turned it, making a gate open. Aquarius then appeared before their eyes.

Aquarius was a celestial spirit who resembled a royal blue mermaid. She had a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reached up to her waist, and a large bust. She had blue eyes that seem to have no pupils. She wore a revealing dark blue bikini top and a golden armlet and bracelet on each arm. She also had a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rested right under her collarbone. She also carried an urn which she uses her magic from.

"A fish!" Happy drooled. "Not for you." Lucy stopped Happy.

"That was awesome." Happy exclaimed. "That's the power of a Celestial wizard." Lucy told Happy. "Whenever I use my gate keys, I can summon spirits from other worlds to help me." Lucy then pointed to the yacht.

"Listen up, Aquarius." Lucy told the spirit. "I want you to use your power to push that ship back to the port."

"Tsk." Aquarius also had a bit of an attitude with Lucy.

"What's the big deal?! You're supposed to come from the Spirit World to help, not to give me attitude!" Lucy exclaimed, only to be given a death glare by Aquarius.

"Let's get one thing straight." Aquarius said. "The next time you even think about dropping my key, you're dead."

"Y-yes! It won't happen again!" Lucy and Happy fearfully said, intimidated by Aquarius' threat. Even Euphemia couldn't help but shiver at Aquarius' tone. It reminded her of Cornelia.

Aquarius then waved her urn and summoned forth an enormous wave of water. With a heavy grunt, she had the huge wave rush in the direction of the ship.

Lelouch saw the wave coming and closed his eyes, preparing for the impact. The wave hit the hip, as well as the flaming disk Lucy, Happy and Euphemia were on, sending them to the shore. "Why is the sea so angry!?" Bora yelled out in panic.

When the ship reached shore, it was in no condition to be out at sea anymore as it was on its side and destroyed from the impact of the wave and Lelouch's earlier water attack. The girls that were under Bora's Charm magic were able to wake up and flee from the ship, getting away from the hysteria.

Lucy was on shore and right next to Happy, who had his head buried in the sand. Euphemia, luckily, was able to land on her feet and remain slightly unscathed from the impact.

"What's the big deal? You think you could've tried not to sweep up _me_ along with the ship!?" Lucy snapped.

"Oh, that was an accident. I didn't mean to get the ship." Aquarius responded rather rudely.

"Wait, that means you were aiming for ME!?" Lucy yelled angrily at Aquarius who just smirked while turning away from Lucy.

"Don't bother calling me for a while. I'm going on a weeklong vacation with my boyfriend." Aquarius said as she prepared to head back to the Celestial World. "And he's _hot_." Aquarius added just to rub salt in the wound as she disappeared.

"You don't have to rub it in!?" Lucy snapped.

Lelouch was on the side of the ship, recovering from the wave impact. "Well, that was a bit overkill." Lelouch commented as he looked at the ruined ship. "At least it stopped Bora from getting to Bosco."

Natsu was recovering as well and got back up rather quickly. Since he was now on shore, he wasn't getting sick anymore.

"That hurt." Bora muttered as he got up from the earlier impact. Bora then looked up to see Natsu staring down at him in anger.

"So," Natsu said, "you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild."

"So, what's it to you?" Bora responded. "Go get him men." Two of his men began to rush towards Natsu, who was preparing to take his coat off

"Let me get a closer look at your face." Natsu said as the two thugs were rushing him. Natsu then swiped his arms at the thugs, knocking them out while also discarding his coat, revealing something shocking on his right shoulder.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail! And I've never seen you before!" This caused Bora to be shocked. This guy was a member of the guild he claimed to be from.

"That's because he was never a member of your guild." Lelouch said from another part of the ship as he came into view. "He was only saying that so he could lure in girls with his Charm Magic and take them to Bosco to sell as slaves on the black-market."

Bora was now sweating as the people around them could hear them.

"He was once part of another guild, Titan Nose, until he was kicked out 3 years ago for using his magic to aid in thievery." Natsu was getting angrier by Lelouch's words. "After he got kicked out, he started his own gang and continued his acts of thievery under the alias Salamander. But I know who you really are." Bora was getting really nervous now. "So you may as well admit your false claim, admit to the world who you really are, BORA THE PROMINENCE!"

Bora was now freaking out. How in the world did he know. No, maybe he could tell the people he was crazy.

"Oh crap." One of Bora's men said. "This guy's got all the details on us Bora." Bora had a gobsmacked impression. "Don't call me that you fool! You're just backing up his words!" Bora yelled at the guy who exposed him.

"He's right." Happy said. "I know of this guy. Bora the Prominence, he was once a known member of Titan Nose, but 3 years ago he was excommunicated due to bad behavior and using his magic for malevolence."

"I have no idea what you're trying to do here buddy, but I do know one thing. I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU DIRTY THE NAME OF THE FAIY TAIL GUILD!" Natsu roared in anger. Bora ordered his men to attack, but they were held up by Lelouch.

"**Towering Tornado!**" Lelouch roared. From the ground in front of him, a tornado suddenly emerged that engulfed the men, knocking them all out. Bora let out a grunt of frustration and decided to handle the two himself, starting with Natsu.

"**Prominence Typhoon**!" Bora then let out a huge amount of fire energy at Natsu who didn't even flinch as the attack hit him and exploded.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted trying to go help him but was blocked by Happy.

"That's the way it goes. The bigger the talk, the weaker the man." Bora said to himself as he turned to deal with Lelouch before hearing a familiar voice.

"Augh! This is so gross!" Natsu said inside the flames. "Are you sure you're really a fire wizard? Because these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted." Natsu said as he was eating the flames. Bora had a scared silly impression at the site of this.

As Natsu finished devouring the flames, he let out a small burp. "Thanks for the grub, poser." Natsu said with a smirk at seeing Bora's face.

"What's going on here, who is this kid!?" Bora yelled in utter shock.

Happy suddenly had a dark expression on his face. "Fire Magic is useless against Natsu." Happy said eerily.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out!" Natsu said as he approached Bora, who decided to target Lelouch instead.

"Fine, I'll take down the other one first. **Prominence Typhoon!**" Bora let out another stream of flames at Lelouch, who just closed his eyes and raised his arms.

"Meaningless!"

Then to Bora's shock, as the attack hit Lelouch, he didn't even get fazed. In fact, Lelouch was _absorbing_ the flames into his body.

"Wha!? But HOW!?" Bora yelled out. "That's my **Elemental Magic**. Not only can I use any Fire, Wind, Water, or Earth magic spell, but I can also absorb any attack comprised of any of those 4 elements to make myself stronger." Lelouch explained his magic (or rather, _one _of his magics) to Bora.

As Bora still stood there in shock, Lelouch turned to Natsu who was eager to let the fire in his belly out. "Natsu," Lelouch said, "Light him up."

"With pleasure." Natsu replied as he began his attack by puffing up his cheeks. "Here it goes. **Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu then released a huge amount of fire from his mouth coming in fast. While Bora was barely able to dodge by making a tower of flames, he still felt the intensity of the attack as his ship was now completely destroyed.

"Hey Bora." One of the thugs said as he started to regain consciousness. "I swear I've seen this guy before." He said looking at Natsu. "The pink hair and the scaly-looking scarf. There's no doubt about it, he's got to be the real one."

Lucy was shocked. "Salamander!?" Natsu was the Salamander of Fairy Tail!?

"Hope you guys are paying attention," Natsu said as he covered his fists in flames, "this is what a Fairy Tail wizard can do. Here I come!" He said charging at Bora.

"**Red Shower!**" Bora fired a multitude of elongated circles of purple flame at Natsu who just brushed off the attack since it was made of fire and landed a hit on Bora, who went crashing into the ground.

"So he eats fire and then attacks with it?" Lucy said in awe of Natsu's power by herself as Euphemia went to the town to evacuate any nearby citizens. "But, how does he do it? Is it some kind of spell?"

"He has dragon lungs that allow him to breathe fire, "Happy began explaining for Lucy, "dragon scales to help him dissolve the fire, and dragon claws for attacking with fire." As Bora emerged from the rubble, Natsu landed on a nearby roof as Happy continued to explain. "His brand of Fire Magic allows his body to take on all the qualities of a dragon. It's an ancient magic that's rarely used today."

"Seriously!?" Lucy said.

"A magic that was originally designed to combat dragons." Euphemia exclaimed as she returned to Lucy's side, having finished evacuatin the nearby civilians and contacting the authorities. "**Dragon Slayer Magic.**"

"That's right." Happy said. "Natsu's brand is called **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**. It was taught to him by Igneel."

Bora turned his head and saw Lelouch charging at him. "**Hell Prominence!**" Bora fired a laser-like beam of fire at Lelouch, who just raised his palm and proceeded to absorb the spell. Bora was getting frustrated.

"**Red Skull!**" Bora fired two large spheres of fire that were adorned by a figure similar to that of a stylized, cartoon skull at Natsu and Lelouch. Natsu grabbed the attack heading towards him and proceeded to devour it while Lelouch, palm still open, absorbed the spell, increasing their power even further.

"Now that was a hefty meal." Natsu said, feeling rejuvenated from eating that attack.

Before Bora could do anything else, Lelouch suddenly appeared in front of him. "I should've mentioned, I can also channel any spell I've absorbed into any one of my four elements." Lelouch said as his fists began to harden like rock. "**Gaia Uppercut!**" Lelouch punched Bora in the chin, sending him into the sky where he was defenseless. "Natsu! Finish this!"

"Heh." Natsu said. "You're not doing to bad, but I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish."

"YOU'RE GONNA DO WHAT TO ME!?" Bora yelled comically.

"Get ready." Natsu prepared his attack. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

Natsu then punched Bora so hard, he soared through the town, going through many building's until he finally stopped when he hit the bell of a school building.

"Don't be silly Natsu," Happy said nonchalantly, "everyone knows you smoke food with smoke, not fire."

"Wow, that was amazing." Lucy said in awe. "BUT HE OVERDID IT!"

Lucy did a complete 180 when she saw how trashed the port was.

"The port is completely trashed!" Lucy yelled in shock.

"Oh dear…" Euphemia said.

They then heard the sounds of approaching footsteps and saw a group of men wearing knight armor heading to the site of the destruction.

"The Royal Army!" Lucy exclaimed, but suddenly felt like someone was dragging her.

"OH CRAP! We gotta get out of here!" Natsu yelled as he dragged Lucy by the arm.

"Wait! Where are you taking me!?" Lucy yelled at Natsu.

"Just come on." Natsu replied. "You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild didn't you?"

He then gave Lucy a big toothy grin. "So, let's go."

"Right!" Lucy said, happy to get a chance to join the guild of her dreams.

"Euphie," Lelouch said to his sister, "we're going to. I have a feeling that Fairy Tail will be a big help to us."

Euphemia nodded and the two proceeded to follow Natsu and Lucy to Magnolia, home of the Fairy Tail guild.

Thus began Lelouch's quest of rescuing YHWH from complete death and the universe from total chaos. And soon, Lelouch's name would go down in history.

* * *

**Wow. How was that for you? So, Lelouch has been given the task of saving YHWH, or God from a mysterious assailant who is trying to bring complete chaos to the universe. He was brought to Earthland and reunited with his sister Euphemia. And after helping Natsu take down a slave trader, he is on his way to Fairy Tail.**

**I originally planned to end this chapter after Macao was rescued, but it was becoming too long, so I decided to just end the chapter after Bora's defeat. The next chapter will have the mission to rescue Macao.**

**I will be making these chapters long so I can get as much plot out as possible, but I'm trying not to go over a 13K word range.**

**Updates to this story will not be on a scheduled basis. They will happen when they happen. Updates may be in the next couple of days, in the next month, or even in half a year. It won't matter how long it takes, when the chapters are done, they'll be posted.**

**Oh, and the main pairing right now is LelouchxEuphemiaxErzax?x?. The other 2 will be revealed as the story goes on.**

**As for Euphemia's appearance, go to Zerochan, search 'Euphemia li Britannia', find the picture of her with a staff, and you should get her appearance in this story.**

**That is all for now. Please follow and favorite if you wish. And don't hesitate to leave a review. Thank you, and farewell.**

* * *

**Next time: Welcome to Fairy Tail**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Welcome back to Code: Fairy Tail. This chapter will cover Lelouch, Euphemia and Lucy becoming a part of Fairy Tail, getting to know the rest of the guild, and rescuing Macao from the Gorian.**

**Like I said last chapter, the Daybreak arc will NOT be included in this story, and neither will the Galuna Island arc. Lelouch isn't gonna be a part of EVERYTHING.**

**So, with that said, let's get to chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Code Geass or any other series that will appear in this story. They are owned by their respective creators/companies.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail**

City of Era, unknown location in Ishgar:

Somewhere in the middle of Ishgar lies the city of Era. It serves as the headquarters for an organization known as the Magic Council. (A/N: It was never said specifically where Era was in the manga or anime, so for my story, Era is going to be in the middle of Ishgar, somewhere between Joya and Iceberg.)

The Magic Council is a group of 10 powerful wizards whose job it is to monitor and control all the wizard guilds in the Magic world. The Council has the right to arrest any wizard or guild that attempts to break the laws they have set up, and should a guild go to far, the Council could label them a Dark Guild. They were the most powerful force in the magic world, though they were still one step below the government, meaning if the Council did something not seen in a bright light, the government could choose to get involved.

The Council consisted of a chairman and 9 other people who give advice to the chairman and help him maintain order.

The Council was currently in a session right now about what happened in Hargeon. Because of their tendency to go overboard and cause tremendous damage to property during requests, the Council did not hold Fairy Tail in high regard.

"Those idiots in Fairy Tail," one council member spoke in annoyance, "they've gone and done it again. This time, they destroyed an entire port."

"What is the matter with those knuckleheads?" Another member asked just as annoyed.

"I for one am actually quite fond of those dimwits and their lazy-fair attitude." A blue haired member of the council commented.

"Hmm," an older member next to the blue haired man nodded in agreement. "They may behave like fools, but we mustn't forget they are also an extremely capable lot."

"Yes, that's true" another member commented. "They present quite the quandary."

"I think we should leave them to their own devices." The blue haired man said. "After all, if not for those fools, think of how boring this world would be right now."

* * *

Magnolia, Fairy Tail guild hall:

After a 3 day journey, the group of five finally arrived in Magnolia and were now standing in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall.

The building was three stories tall and took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs consisted of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome with a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, was held up by a pair of vertical poles and housed three large banners. The banner in the middle was orange and had Fairy Tail's symbol on it, the banner to the left was green and had the symbol for the Fiore kingdom on it and the last banner, the one on the right, was blue and had an unknown emblem. The building's large entrance was Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Happy told the three new arrivals.

Lucy had a massive smile spread across her face as she marveled at the building that was in front of her. Euphemia and Lelouch had small smiles on their faces looking at the building as well.

Natsu then approached the doors and kicked them wide open.

"WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!" Natsu roared as he entered the building. "We're home!" Happy added in.

Everyone in the building greeted Natsu as he walked in. The inside of the building was similar to that of a large lunch hall mainly consisting of wood, while also possessing a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wood beams overlooking it. Several long benches and tables stretched across its length with a bar at the end. Lucy, Lelouch and Euphemia then entered the building and looked around, impressed with the building.

"So, I heard you went all out in Hargeon, Natsu." A buck-toothed man named Krov said. "You just had to go and start troub-" he was interrupted by a sudden kick to the face by Natsu.

"Why did you do that!?" Lucy was appalled by what Natsu just did.

"You lied about that Salamander!" Natsu yelled at Krov. "I'm gonna kick your butt!"

Krov got up and started yelling back. "Don't get mad at me, I'm not the one to blame here! I was just passing along a rumor I heard!"

"IT WAS JUST A RUMOR!?" Natsu yelled in disbelief.

"You wanna fight!?" Krov yelled.

"LET'S GO!"

Natsu then punched Krov so hard, he went through many tables, hitting many people who were sitting on them.

"Now now, Natsu." Happy said, trying to stop the situation from derailing into chaos. "I think you need to calm dow-AAAAAAHHHH!" Happy was interrupted as he got hit by a person thrown and went sailing across the building.

And with that, chaos ensued as the guild became engulfed in a brawl, members throwing down against each other.

While Lelouch and Euphemia sweat-dropped at this showcase, Lucy was still in awe about being in Fairy Tail's guild building.

"So, Natsu finally made it back. HUH!?" Lucy was shocked and appalled when a man suddenly rose from a table. Lelouch covered Euphemia's eyes because of the man's current _attire_.

The man in question was a toned and muscular man who had black spiky hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a necklace that resembled a sword in a stone around his neck. His Fairy Tail emblem was on his right pectoral and was blue. This was Gray Fullbuster.

The reason Lucy was appalled and Lelouch was covering Euphemia's eyes was because Gray was currently in his boxers. This was because Gray had a bad habit of taking off his clothes. Most of the time, he doesn't even realize he's taken them off unless someone points it out.

"It's time we settled things once and for all!" Gray said as he marched off to join the brawl, mainly to fight Natsu.

"Gray, your clothes?" A woman sitting at the bar pointed out. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Gray was shocked that his clothes were off but decided to wait until he pummeled Natsu to search for them and put them back on.

The woman who called Gray out was a tall and slim tanned-skinned young woman with an ample bust. She had mid-back length brown hair with two shoulder-length strands framing her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. She had large purple eyes and visibly long eyelashes. For attire, the woman wore a light blue bikini top which featured a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg, a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist and a pair of high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist. Her Fairy Tail mark was on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. This woman was Cana Alberona.

"Ugh, you see. I don't date the men here because they have no class." Cana said as she began to drink from a large barrel. Cana was a heavy drinker with a strong alcohol tolerance. Lucy had her mouth agape as she witnessed Cana drinking. Even Lelouch was shocked by this.

"Come here and fight me Natsu!" Gray yelled as he kicked a random person. "Not until you put some clothes on!" Natsu yelled back as he was strangling Krov.

"It's only noon and you boys are already whining like spoiled babies." A voice said from behind Lucy who turned around. Behind her was a large muscular man with tan colored skin, long white hair kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, dark blue eyes with no visible eyebrows, and a scar running down the right side of his face, crossing his right eye. His outfit consisted of a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held close on the front by a large line of buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open. The back of the jacket had large, light kanjis that read "_The greatest_" and the jacket itself was worn over a light red shirt. The man also wore loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional Japanese geta sandals, held in place by bands.

This man was Elfman Strauss, who believed that all that was needed to solve problems were two large fists. He also had a habit of saying "man" as a self-proclaimed image of himself. "I'm a real man! You want me to prove it to ya?" He told Natsu and Gray.

"I can't believe he's encouraging them." Lucy deadpanned. Lelouch nodded in agreement, Elfman reminded Lelouch about Tamaki, mainly their brash level-headedness. Euphemia also was reminded about Suzaku's brashness whenever he piloted the Lancelot.

Natsu and Gray punched Elfman in response, knocking him clear across the guild. The three new arrivals sweat dropped at seeing how easily Elfman got taken down. "They knocked him out that easily!?" Lucy said.

"Geez, it's so noisy around here." The three turned around to see another person sitting on a table with two girls in his arms. He was a young man of average height with short spiky orange hair and hazel eyes which were covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame. He wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs. He also wore black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes. This man was named Loke. He is a lady killer who's ranked high on the list of "Most eligible wizards bachelors."

Loke suddenly got hit in the head by a stray glass. "Are you ok?" One of the girls who were with him asked. Loke simply got up and struck a pose. "I'm gonna go fight. Only to protect you two." He told the girls who wished him luck. Lucy crossed off something inside a small book.

"What the heck is wrong with these people?" Lucy asked bewildered. "There's not one sane person in the whole place." Lelouch couldn't help but agree. 'These people make the Black Knights look tame.' Euphemia also couldn't help but be bewildered at the hysteria happening. 'Lloyd isn't as crazy as this, and Suzaku sometimes couldn't understand him.'

"Hello, are you three new here?" The newcomers turned around to find a beautiful woman approaching them.

"IT'S MIRAJANE! IN THE FLESH!" Lucy cheered like a schoolgirl. Mirajane simply giggled in response.

The woman was Mirajane Strauss, Elfman's older sister. Mirajane was a slim young woman of below average height who had long, white hair that curled slightly at the ends with two bangs framing her face and reached down to her chest with the most prominent feature being a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She also had large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body. Mirajane was currently wearing a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt that was adorned at the chest by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She also wore high-heeled shoes that matched her dress and accessorized with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

In Fairy Tail, Mirajane is a motherly-like figure who was mainly known for her bikini-clad photo shoots in Sorcerer Weekly magazine. Currently, she serves as a barmaid.

"Um, don't you think we should try to stop them or something?" Lucy asked Mirajane, turning her attention back to the brawl, which was getting more chaotic. "It's always like this around here, I just leave them alone." Mirajane said nonchalantly. "Besides…" Out of nowhere, Elfman was thrown into Mirajane to Lucy's shock.

"It's kinda fun, don't you think?" Mirajane said before she blacked out. "AHH! DON'T DIE MIRAJANE!" Lucy yelled before getting ran into by Gray.

When Lucy looked at Gray, she had to completely cover her eyes because Gray was now completely naked since his boxers were stolen by Natsu, who had a triumphant smirk on his face as he twirled Gray's boxers around his finger. Lelouch had to make Euphemia not see the fight because of Gray's indecency.

"Give me back my underwear, jerk!" Gray yelled before he noticed Lucy. "Excuse me miss, could I please borrow your underwear?" Gray asked only to receive a punch from Lucy. "AS IF!" Lucy yelled before getting picked up by Loke bridal style. "These guys are all so insensitive. A woman has needs-" Loke said but was interrupted by an uppercut from Elfman. "REAL MEN SPEAK WITH THEIR FISTS LOKE!" Elfman shouted before getting kicked by Natsu. "I told you to butt out!" Natsu yelled.

Lelouch, having enough of the mass hysteria, simply led Euphemia to the bar and sat down, trying to ignore the chaos happening until someone stopped it. Cana noticed Lelouch and decided to ask him something.

"So, how come you two aren't in on the fight?" Cana asked. Lelouch turned to her. "It's because Euphie and I are new here and I would prefer not to get in these sort of fights unless it's for a good reason." "And I actually prefer non-violence." Euphemia added in.

Cana nodded and looked back at the insanity, sighing. "Ugh, it's so loud. So much for having a drink to relax." Cana said before drawing out a tarot card. "That's enough you guys. I suggest that you knock it off." The card started to glow with magic energy.

"Oh yeah, says who?" Gray said as he punched a fist into his palm and ice and frost started to generate around his hands.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Elfman roared as he raised his right arm into the air, transforming into a stone arm.

"You punks can be such a nuisance." Loke said as he twisted a ring on his index finger. It started to glow with magical power.

Natsu's fists became engulfed in flames. "I'm ready for you." Natsu said as he got ready to throw down.

Nearly everyone was charging up their magic power, ready to bring the fight into even more hysteria as Lucy held Happy up in fright.

Lelouch decided he had to intervene before this got way out of hand. But before he could get up, someone beat him to the punch as a giant foot slammed on the floor.

"**WOULD YOU FOOLS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN!**" Standing in the center of the guild was a massive shadowy figure so tall, it almost reached the ceiling. Lucy nearly peed her pants at the sight of the giant "HE'S HUGE" she screamed as her eyes bulged.

Lelouch and Euphemia were also taken back by the giant's appearance, but at least the others stopped fighting, intimidated by the giant's presence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here master." Mirajane said to the giant who turned to look in her direction. "Did you say, MASTER!?" Lucy and Euphemia exclaimed in shock. Lelouch was also taken back by this fact. This giant was Fairy Tail's master!?

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Man talk about a bunch of babies!" Natsu laughed with his hands on his hips. "Looks like I won this round you litt-." Suddenly, Natsu was crushed underneath by the giant's foot. He then looked at Lucy, then turned to Lelouch and Euphemia.

"**Well, it seems we've some new recruits.**"

"Y-Yes sir!" Lucy stuttered out as she was shaking uncontrollably.

The giant let out a huge grunt before, to the newcomers' shock, started to shrink. After a few moments, what stood in the giant's place was a short old man.

"Nice to meet you three." The old man said with a wave. As expected of his old age, the man had white hair growing from the outer rims of his head while he was bald at the top. He had black eyes and a thick white mustache. He wore a plain white t-shirt with a black Fairy Tail in the middle under an orange hoodie. He also wore matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat.

"He's tiny! This little guy's really in charge here?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Of course, he is." Mirajane replied. "Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail guild's third master, Makarov Dreyar."

With the introductions done, Makarov hopped up to the balcony of the second floor, but he misjudged his angle and hit the railing. After grumbling a bit, he got back up, cleared his throat and looked down on all the gathered wizards. Everyone else were looking up at Makarov in anticipation.

"You've gone and done it again; you bunch of clowns!" Makarov yelled before pulling out a stack of papers from his back. "Just take a look at how much paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time. This is the biggest pile of complaints yet!"

Lelouch and Euphemia were filled in on the Magic Council while on the way to Magnolia. Lelouch already didn't like some aspects of the council, comparing them to some of Bitannia's nobles and even his father, Charles, for how strict they are with the wizard guilds.

Makarov then started to list down the complaints. Gray walked around a town naked after wiping out a smuggling organization that had ties to a yakuza group called the Fifth Ward Circle, and he ran away after stealing drying underwear. Elfman assaulted a VIP he was assigned to escort and protect after the man told Elfman "men were all about education." Cana sent the bill of 15 barrels of alcohol to the Council. Loke flirted with the granddaughter of a council member and damaged a talent agency. Natsu wiped out the Devon Thief Family but destroyed seven houses in the process, destroyed the historical clock tower in Tuly Village, burnt down a church near Freesia, damaged part of Lupinus Castle, caused the total collapse of Nazuna Observatory, the list went on and on.

"And finally, Natsu, you and another hooligan destroyed half of Hargeon's port while taking down the slave trader, Bora the Prominence." Lelouch tensed slightly at that and Euphemia looked at him with worry. "Have you lost your minds? All you kids are ever good for is getting the higher-ups mad at me!" Makarov yelled. Many guild members then looked down in shame. Lucy was afraid the master was going to start yelling more and giving severe repercussions. "…however…" Makarov then set the paperwork on fire. "I say to heck with the Magic Council!" Makarov then tossed the flaming papers into the air, which Natsu caught with his mouth and began to eat.

"Now listen up," said Makarov "any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right?" Lelouch had to agree with this when it came to Geass. "Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power; it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization." Everyone was paying attention as Makarov continued. "To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come out pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following rules, then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the Council scare you, follow the path you believe in. Because that is what makes the Fairy Tail guild, Number 1!"

At Makarov's declaration, the entire guild cheered in applause, bringing life back into the guild. Lelouch had a smile on his face. He could tell things would get more interesting in the future.

* * *

Later, Lelouch, Euphemia and Lucy received their guild marks. Lucy's was pink and on the back of her right hand, Euphemia's was also pink and was on the left side of her bust, and Lelouch's was dark purple and on his right pectoral.

"Now you three are official members of the Fairy Tail guild." Mira said happily.

"Hey, Natsu. Look, Mirajane just put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand." Lucy said happily.

"Oh yeah? That's cool. Welcome to the guild Loony." Natsu said nonchalantly. He was busy looking at the request board.

"THE NAME'S LUCY!" Lucy yelled.

Lelouch took the time to relax and think about recent events. He actually never expected to be given a chance at redemption, he was prepared for eternal suffering. But YHWH had faith in him, so he had to take this chance. Besides, the whole universe was depending on him.

As he thought about this, his train of thought shifted to his full-blooded sister, Nunnally. Now that Lelouch thought about it, this was the first time he was fighting for something other than just her. He hated having to sadden his sister by dying, but it was necessary for the cycle of hatred to be destroyed. Besides, Suzaku was looking after her now and he trusted him. He was brought out of his thoughts when Mirajane tapped his shoulder.

"Lelouch, sorry to bother you." Mirajane said. "But I was wondering what drove you to join Fairy Tail."

Lelouch already came up with a perfect ruse. "I had heard about it while I was hunting Bora in Hargeon. Someone said it was a real famous guild and I figured it would be a good way to gain some potential."

Mirajane seemed to buy it, but Makarov had a suspicious look on his face.

"Excuse me, young man." Makarov approached Lelouch. "Would you follow me please? You as well miss Euphemia." Lelouch had a feeling the master was on to him but decided to honor his request and motioned for Euphemia to follow him.

* * *

The two found themselves in the master's office, Lelouch and Euphemia looking slightly tense with the master staring at them.

"So then, Lelouch." Makarov said. "What exactly are you hiding?" Lelouch's eyes widened a bit before closing them and looking down. He looked at Euphemia and gave a nod. They might as well tell the truth, at least to the master. They could tell everyone else later.

"The truth is," Lelouch started to explain, "Euphemia and I aren't actually from this world." This caught Makarov's interest. "We were actually brought here through certain means."

"Please explain," Makarov said, "about your world first, then how you came here."

"Alright." Lelouch said. "But promise you won't tell anyone without checking with us first." "We plan on telling everyone else at a later date." Euphemia added in. Makarov nodded in approvement.

"To start off, our world was divided among 3 superpowers." Lelouch started. "Think of them as powerful countries." Lelouch unveiled another of his magics, **Archive**. It allowed the user to convert information into magical data. Using his Archive, Lelouch brought up a map of his world. "This is what our world looks like." He then made it so certain areas were filled with colors. "The red areas represent the Chinese Federation, the green area is the Europea United, or E.U. for short and finally the blue area represents the nation me and Euphie hail from, the Holy Britannian Empire." Lelouch then began to explain what each superpower was, starting with the Chinese Federation.

"The Chinese Federation is an Imperial monarchy ruled by an emperor or empress. However, in truth, most of the power lies in the hands of the ruler's 'advisors', the High Eunuchs while the current empress was only a figurehead. While, area-wise, it is the smallest of the three superpowers, it has the largest population among the three. But it consisted of mainly the elderly as thanks to the High Eunuchs, the people of the Chinese Federation were living in poverty." Makarov was appalled at the cruelty of the High Eunuchs.

Lelouch then moved on to the E.U. "Geographically, the United Republic of Europia, or Europia United, was the largest of the three superpowers. It is also the most democratic of the three. However, it had many internal problems concerning public unrest and its government. Seemingly, the entire continent of Africa served as colonies for the E.U." Makarov just closed his eyes in thought as Lelouch moved on to the last of the three.

"And finally, the nation that Euphie and I hail from, the Holy Britannian Empire. While the Chinese Federation has the biggest population and the E.U. has the biggest geographic area, in terms of power, Britannia is the strongest. And as the years went by, their influence and territory grew." Lelouch then had the map move forward in time and the areas changed color, but Makarov mainly saw that the blue area which represented Britannia was getting bigger.

"As you can see, the Britannian Empire controlled about a third of the world by the time I was born and they kept pushing forward, taking more and more countries in the world into their fold, whether willingly or not." Makarov had his mouth open in agape from how much of Lelouch's world that Britannia controlled. "From the tone of your voice just now," Makarov said, "it seems like you despised your country or something."

"That's because I did despise it." Lelouch said to Makarov's slight shock.

"Allow me to explain." Euphemia said. "Britannia was a nation that followed the philosophy of Social Darwinism."

"Social Darwinism?" Makarov asked confused on what the term meant.

"To put it simply, Social Darwinism is the belief that all living things are subject to the natural selection of nature." Lelouch explained. "Basically, 'the strong survive and the weak die' kind of like a food chain." Euphemia added in.

Upon hearing this information, Makarov started to have a look of disgust on his face.

"Yes. That is the way of Britannia." Lelouch said. "Britannia invades other countries, take what they want, and because the country 'lost' to them, they strip the nation of its freedom, rights, even its name. For example," Lelouch had his map zoom in on a country with two main landmasses, "this country, New Zealand, when it was conquered by Britannia, it was renamed as 'Area 9' and its people, the New Zealanders were renamed 'Nines'. All countries that come into the empire are replaced with just a number. All of the people previously living in those countries suffer the same fate, being replaced by a number."

Makarov was now shaking and clenching his fists in anger. He couldn't believe that such a vile and heartless country existed.

"However," Euphemia started to say, "there was a way for the people of those countries to live in the settlement, by becoming what we call 'Honorary Britannians'."

"Honorary Britannians are basically people, or in this case 'Numbers' that pledge their loyalty to Britannia and are allowed to earn special privileges, live in wealthy cities, etc." Lelouch informed Makarov.

"How is it that you two know so much about Britannia?" Makarov asked curiously. "It's almost like you were related to the Britannian ruler?"

"Because we _are_ related. Euphie and I are two of his _children_." Lelouch revealed, shocking Makarov. "My real name is Lelouch vi Britannia and Euphie's real name is Euphemia li Britannia. Euphie and I are half-siblings."

"Half-siblings?" Makarov asked.

"We have different mothers but share the same father." Euphemia said.

"Our father was the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire," Lelouch said as he brought up the image of their father, "Charles zi Britannia." The image then changed to that of Lelouch's mother. "And this is the woman who was my mother, the 5th Imperial Consort of the Empire, Marianne vi Britannia."

While normally Makarov would be ogling at a woman, in this case he looked at Marianne with a cold eye as if the smile on her face was an act.

"Unlike the other Imperial Consorts, my mother was born a commoner." Lelouch said. "She enrolled into the Britannian military and managed to work her way up the ranks until she became a member of Britannia's elite squad, the Knights of the Round."

"The Knights of the Round are a group of 12 people that are assigned by royalty and under the direct command of the emperor himself." Euphemia explained to Makarov.

"My mother managed to become the Knight of Six after defeating the Knight of Five, now Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein in combat." Lelouch continued. "And sometime after that, our father asked for her hand in marriage. She accepted his proposal and became the Fifth Imperial Consort."

"However," Euphemia said, "Marianne's former status as a commoner caused her to earn the jealousy of many of the other Imperial Consorts and nobles which spread to Lelouch and his sister Nunnally vi Britannia just because they were Marianne's children. But there were some people of royal blood, like myself, my older half-brother Clovis la Britannia and especially my full-blooded sister Cornelia li Britannia, and even non-royals like Jeremiah Gottwald that respected and admired her."

"But it wasn't enough," Lelouch said, "and when I was 10 years old, my mother was assassinated." Makarov became shocked by this. "And if that wasn't enough, Nunnally became paralyzed from bullet wounds on her legs and became psychologically blind as a result." This further added to Makarov's shock, feeling sorrow for Lelouch's sister. "I went to my father to tell him about it. However…" Instead of telling, Lelouch had his archive project a memory of when Lelouch confronted Charles about Marianne's death. The memory started with a set of elongated grand doors that opened up after a few moments.

"_Announcing Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, Seventeenth Heir to the Royal Britannian Imperial Throne!"_ someone announced to the side. At the other end of the room was a large throne where the emperor himself sat. On both sides of the room were nobles and others dressed in fancy clothing.

As the screen (which showed what the younger Lelouch was seeing) began approaching the throne, the nobles began whispering to each other; their comments further shocking Makarov.

"_I heard Empress Marianne was killed inside the Imperial Palace."_

"_There's no way terrorists could have gotten in there."_

"_Which means the real assassins must have been…"_

"_Shhh. Beware, my friend. You'll regret it if anyone hears that kind of talk around the palace."_

"_And yet the boy remains… even though his mother is dead."_

"_It's over. And the Ashford family who stood behind them is finished as well."_

"_And his sister, the Princess?"_

"_We understand she was shot in the legs."_

"_Blindness caused by trauma, though, isn't it?"_

"_No difference. Now she can't even be married off for political gain."_

The screen came to a stop at the foot of the throne. _"Hail, your Majesty! My mother, the Empress, is dead!"_ The voice of Lelouch's younger self was heard in the screen.

"_Old news. What of it?"_ Charles said in a bored tone.

"_What of it?!"_ younger Lelouch exclaimed in disbelief.

"_You sought an audience with the Emperor of Britannia simply to inform me of that? Send the next one in. I have no time for these childish games."_

"_Father!"_ The screen approached closer to the throne as two guards standing by rushed to intercept only to halt when Charles raised his hand.

The guards straightened up and secured their weapons. _"Yes! Your Majesty!" _The guards said in unison.

"_Why didn't you keep mother out of harm's way? You're the Emperor, the greatest man in the nation, if not the world. You should have protected her, and now you don't even visit Nunally?!"_

"_I've no use for that weakling."_

Upon hearing Charles' response, Makarov clenched his fists even further, to the point that blood was starting to drip. Veins were also starting to appear on his face. Euphemia's eyes were starting to get moist as she was starting to cry.

"_That weakling?" _younger Lelouch gasped.

"_That is what it means to be royalty."_

The screen shifted down for a bit before rising back up. _"Then I don't want to be your heir. I give up my claim to the throne!"_

Shouts and noises of bewilderment and shocked followed Lelouch's declaration.

"_I'm sick of fighting and scheming over who will succeed you, Father. I've had enough!"_

"_You are dead."_ Makarov heard younger Lelouch gasp.

"_You have always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear, a comfortable home, the food you eat, and your very life? All of those I have given to you. In short, you are nothing to me because you have never existed. Yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me?!" _Charles rose threateningly from his throne and the young Lelouch stumbled back as he began to cry.

"_Lelouch! You are dead. Therefore, you are not entitled to any rights. I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan. As Prince and Princess, you will serve well as bargaining tools."_

The screen shortened out.

"After that," Lelouch started to say while his body was shaking, "we were sent to Japan and taken in by Genbu Kururugi, the Prime Minister who controlled the country, and his family. One year later, Britannia invaded Japan, starting the Pacific War. We were staying at the Kururugi Shrine during that time and it was one of the first places to be bombed by Britannian forces. We would've died had Genbu's son, Suzaku, not helped us escape. During that time, Britannia developed a new weapon called Knightmare Frames, humanoid war machines built for combat. Japan fell less than a month later, and not once did anyone try to come and rescue us. In other words, it didn't matter to them if their prince and princess were still there. They attacked anyway, knowing that there was a huge possibility that we would die, and officially that's exactly what happened. Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia's deaths were marked among the casualties of that war. It was only thanks to the Ashford family that Nunnally and I had a place to stay."

Makarov was shaking in pure anger. He had no idea Lelouch had such a despicable, heartless, cruel, tyrannical, monster of a father. No, that monster had no right to call himself a father.

"It was after that I made a vow," Lelouch said, "a vow to destroy Britannia." Lelouch then told Makarov about what he went through in Japan, renamed Area 11. The massacre at Shinjuku Ghetto, Clovis' death at his hands, rescuing Suzaku after he was framed for Clovis' death, Cornelia's arrival as Area 11's new viceroy, the battle at Saitama Ghetto, the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel hijacking, the debut of the Black Knights, the downfall of the Refrain smuggling operation, the battle of Narita, the battle of Port Yokosuka, Lelouch's encounter with Mao, the rescue operation of Kyoshiro Tohdoh, the battle of Shikine Island, the events of Kamine Island, the battle of Fukuoka Base, the attempted establishment of the Special Administrative Zone, the SAZ massacre (Euphemia flinched when Lelouch talked about it), the First Assault on the Tokyo Settlement ending in the Black Knights defeat, Zero's return a year later, the death of Calares, Nunnally becoming Area 11's viceroy, Lelouch leading one million people to the Chinese Federation, the attempted arranged marriage between Britannia's crown prince and the Federation's empress, the Battle of Xiaopei which ended in Kallen's capture, the battle at the 'Mausoleum of Eighty-Eight Emperors' which ended with the execution of the High Eunuchs, Shirley's death at Rolo's hands, the Assault on the Geass Order, Lelouch confronting V.V. who revealed himself as his uncle Victor zi Britannia and the one who killed Marianne due to the jealousy he felt at the relationship between her and his brother, the Battle of Kagoshima Settlement, the Second Assault on the Tokyo Settlement which introduced the deadly FLEIJA warheads, the Black Knights betraying and attempting to kill Lelouch after Schneizel exposed him, Lelouch narrowly avoiding death thanks to Rolo who died in the process, Lelouch confronting his parents in C's World, learning about Ragnarok Connection, Charles and Marianne's deaths, Lelouch ascending to the throne a month later, Suzaku taking down the Knights of the Round after they tried to remove Lelouch from power, Lelouch taking control of the UFN, the unveiling of the Damocles, the battle of Mt. Fuji and finally the Zero Requiem ending with Lelouch's death.

"With my death, the cycle of hatred was broken." Lelouch finished up. "All energy that was once expended on war is now being used to solve other problems such as hunger and poverty. My sister succeeded me as 100th Empress of Britannia and joined Britannia with the UFN. Many of the evil things done in my world was blamed on me, including the SAZ Massacre, turning Euphemia from a scapegoat to a martyr. The Damocles was destroyed by directing it to the sun. And above all, a new era of peace was created."

Makarov only sat in his chair as he processed everything told to him. Many members of Fairy Tail carried dark pasts, but _this?_ This made the pasts of the other members seem tame in comparison. Even Erza's was more tame than Lelouch's and she was a _slave_ for a while! But Makarov understood why Lelouch wanted to keep his past a secret.

"So, Lelouch," Makarov said, "if you really died then how did you end up in Earthland?"

Lelouch then told Makarov of his encounter with YHWH and the mission he was assigned to. Makarov just sat and listened, quietly. He was shocked when Lelouch revealed his magic teacher as Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail's first master. He was also shocked when Lelouch told him there was to be 15 other people joining his team in the future.

"What you just told me has exceeded my expectations." Makarov said. "But know this, Lelouch you will have my full support in your mission. No, ALL of Fairy Tail will!"

"Thank you." Lelouch bowed his head in gratitude. Euphemia also bowed her head.

"One more thing," Makarov said, "this Geass, do you still have it?"

"No" Lelouch replied immediately. "It vanished following my death. It's gone for good."

"I see." Makarov said. "That will be all then. You two may go. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I'll let you tell everyone when you're ready."

Bowing their heads once more, Lelouch and Euphemia left, leaving Makarov to his thoughts.

'Lelouch Lamperouge. Euphemia Kenjima. Nothing can ever make up for such a cruel past. But Fairy Tail will always be by your side. No matter what.'

After a few minutes, Makarov then left his office to watch over the other members in case they attempt an all-out brawl again. Last thing he needed was the guild hall being a mess again.

* * *

When Lelouch and Euphemia returned to the common area, some people, particularly Natsu, went up to them wanting to know what happened. However, they backed down once Lelouch told them that it was something that would between him and the master for now.

Natsu, though, tried harder to weasel the info out of Lelouch but relented once Makarov came into the room and told Natsu to stop. He relented and went to the request board to find a suitable request.

"Make sure you pick one with a big reward Natsu." Happy said.

Natsu found one that caught his interest. "Whoa! 160,000 Jewels to get rid of some thieves!" Natsu seemed sold on that. But before he could show the request to Makarov, another person came up to the master.

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" A young boy with straight dark purple hair and black eyes said.

"You're starting to work my nerves Romeo." Makarov told the boy, named Romeo Conbolt. "You're the son of a wizard. Have more faith in your father and just wait patiently."

Romeo was still worried. "But sir, he told me he'd be back in three days. And it's been a whole week since he left!" Romeo cried out.

"If I remember correctly, he took on the job at Mount Hakabe." Makarov said.

"That's right!" Romeo exclaimed. "And it's not that far from here. So why won't somebody go look for him?" Romeo really wanted to know if his dad was ok.

"Listen kid," Makarov was starting to get annoyed, "your old man's a wizard! And like every other wizard in this guild, he can take care of himself!" Makarov toned down his voice. "Now go home, have some milk and cookies and just wait patiently."

Romeo started to shake and glared up at Makarov.

"YOU JERK!" Romeo screamed as he punched Makarov in the face. "I HATE YOU ALL!" Romeo cried out as he ran out of the guild in tears.

"That's gotta be tough." Lucy sad sadly as she sat at the bar.

"I know it sounds like the master doesn't care," Mirajane said as she was cleaning dishes, "but he really is worried."

Natsu crumbled the request on his hand and punched the request board before walking off.

"What do you think you're doing?!" A dark-skinned member named Nab Lasaro said. "You almost broke the request board Natsu!" Natsu didn't respond and just walked out of the guild.

Makarov just sighed at Natsu's actions as Nab approached him. "This isn't good master. You know how he can be." Nab told Makarov. "I bet he's going up to Mt. Hakabe to rescue Macao."

"When is that kid ever going to grow up?" A member asked. "Who knows. Going after Macao isn't going to do anything except hurt his pride." Nab answered.

"Remember Nab," Makarov said, "we cannot choose the path of another. Just leave him be."

"Why did Natsu get so upset?" Euphemia asked.

"Probably because he and Romeo have a lot in common." Mirajane answered. "I think he sees himself in Romeo." She said with a sad tone.

"Just because we're members of Fairy Tail, doesn't mean we have our own personal issues." Mirajane explained. "We've all had our fair share of suffering and loss."

Lelouch understood that feeling very well. He felt that way many times. When his mother was 'assassinated', when he erased Shirley's memories of him after she was manipulated by Mao, when he had to kill Euphemia after he accidentally Geassed her, when Nunnally was taken hostage by V.V., when Shirley was killed by Rolo, when he believed Nunnally died in the Second Assault on the Tokyo Settlement, the list went on.

"Natsu is no different from the rest of us." Mirajane said. "You see, 7 years ago, Natsu's father left and never came back." Lucy, Lelouch and Euphemia were shocked by this. "Well, technically it wasn't his real father, but the one who raised him. He was actually a dragon."

"HE WAS A WHAT?!" Lucy yelled in shock. Lelouch and Euphemia were also surprised. "Is this actually true?" Lelouch asked bewildered. "Natsu was actually raised by a dragon?"

Mirajane nodded. "When he was a little boy, a dragon found him wandering the forest. He took him in and taught him all about language, culture and magic. But on July 7th, X777, the dragon disappeared and never returned."

"Then, that dragon must have been Igneel!" Lucy said. "That's right." Mirajane replied. "And Natsu longs for the day when he'll finally see Igneel again."

Lucy then got up and left to go look for Natsu. Lelouch lowered his head in a deep trance. He thought about when his _father_, Charles, sent him and Nunnally to Japan as political hostages, effectively abandoning them. And when Japan was attacked a year later, it was with the knowledge that the two were still there, meaning there was a high chance they could've been killed. Lelouch didn't want anyone else to go through what he did.

"…" Lelouch looked at Euphemia who had a look of understanding. The two then got up and left as well, hoping to catch up with Lucy.

* * *

**Later, on the road to Mt. Hakabe…**

Natsu couldn't even move. The group was currently in a carriage on its way to Mt. Hakabe. Natsu could only groan and cover his mouth since they were in a vehicle.

"You and vehicles really don't mix at all, do you?" Lelouch rhetorically asked.

"It's just another way to feel sorry for you." Lucy said while putting her hands on her cheeks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu groaned, confused as to why Lucy said that. "Oh, nothing. Forget I said anything." Lucy answered.

"Hey Lelouch, why did you and Euphie tag along?" Lucy wondered.

"Because we want to help Romeo." Euphemia answered.

"My _father_ abandoned me and my sister when I was 10, and I don't want anyone else to go what I went through." Lelouch worded.

Not long after that, the carriage stopped. "Guess we're here." Lucy said.

"ALRIGHT! WE'VE STOPPED MOVING!" Natsu roared as he sprung up, feeling all revived. As he and Happy began prancing about, the carriage driver told the group they had to leave.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can take you." He apologized.

Upon exiting the carriage, the group was greeted by a raging blizzard.

"Where the heck are we?" Lucy exclaimed. "It's a frozen wasteland!"

Lelouch didn't feel that cold. He figured it was a bonus of the Fire part of his Elemental Magic. Euphemia was also warm since she had a robe underneath her dress. Natsu barely felt a chill, mainly due to his dragon fire.

As the group trekked up the mountain, Lucy began to complain about the weather.

"Why is it so cold?!" Lucy screamed. "I know we're on a mountain, but it's summer right now. There shouldn't be a blizzard like this anywhere."

"That's what you get for wearing light clothing." Natsu replied.

"Oh please, you're not dressed for it. NOW HAND OVER THAT BLANKET!" Lucy yelled as she tried to take the blanket from Natsu's pack.

"Oh wait! I know what to do." Lucy them pulled out one of her silver keys. This one had the design of a clock at the end. "**Open: Gate of the Clock Constellation – Horologium!**" With a golden glow, a tall brown grandfather clock with long, black arms, a glass case, a Roman-numerical clock at the center and a small face at the top with slit eyes and a thin, twirly, mustache-like mouth appeared out of thin air.

"A clock! Woah!" Natsu said. "That is so cool!" Happy added.

Lucy climbed inside Horologium and said something, but the others couldn't hear it.

"W-Wait. I can't hear you!" Natsu yelled.

"She says, 'I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out.'" Horologium translated for Lucy.

"So, why come with us?" Lelouch asked.

"'What kind of crazy job would force Macao to come to a place like this?' She inquires." Horologium said.

"You should've asked that before you came with us. He went to slay a Vulcan. It's a big monster." Natsu explained, causing Lucy to become terrified.

"'I want to go back to the guild!' She proclaims." Horologium said as Natsu, Happy, Lelouch and Euphemia went on.

"'Go ahead and be my guest.' I say back." Natsu said, mimicking Horologium's way of talking.

They then pressed on, searching for Macao.

"MACAO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Natsu yelled. "MACAO!" Happy yelled as well.

As Natsu was about to yell again, Lelouch sensed something approaching fast from above, heading for Natsu. "Watch out! Above us!" Lelouch warned. The three moved out of the way as a big ape like creature emerged.

"That's a big Vulcan!" Happy yelled.

"So, that's what a Vulcan looks like." Lelouch said.

The beast then sniffed a bit before it laid its eyes on Euphemia. "Me like human woman." The Vulcan said as it lunged for Euphemia, only to get wacked away by a huge buster sword summoned by Lelouch. This was possible with **Requip **Magic.

Natsu was shocked that Lelouch knew requip. He then shivered in fear as it reminded him of a certain _comrade_.

The Vulcan stared angrily at Lelouch, who had summoned a large Viking hammer and pointed it at the Vulcan. Seeing the weapons, the Vulcan decided to cut its losses and rushed for Lucy instead, who was inside Horologium.

"Me take other human woman." The Vulcan said as it hoisted Horologium over its shoulder.

"'Don't just stand there, hurry up and save me!' She yells furiously." Horologium said as the Vulcan made off in the distance.

"We've gotta follow that Vulcan." Lelouch said. "It could lead us to Macao."

* * *

The Vulcan took Lucy into a cave near the summit of Mt. Hakabe.

"'How did I get myself into this mess?'" Horologium translated Lucy's words as the Vulcan was dancing around them. "'And what's with this stupid monkey?! Why is it so excited?' She asks tearfully."

"Woman!" The Vulcan said as it pressed its face on the glass, freaking Lucy out.

Suddenly, Horologium disappeared in a golden flash. "AH! Where'd you go Horologium?! Don't you disappear on me!" Lucy yelled as she backed away from the ape.

"Sorry, but my time is up. Take care." Horologium said as he went back to the Celestial World.

"GIVE ME AN EXTENSION! PLEASE!" Lucy yelled as the Vulcan was getting closer.

Suddenly, the Vulcan was hit by a giant hammer. "Get your stinking paws off her, you damn dirty ape!" (A/N: Guess what Lelouch just referenced.)

Lucy was happy to see Lelouch. "Are you alright? That monkey didn't hurt you, did he?" Lucy saw Euphemia next to her helping her up. "Hey you big ape!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards the Vulcan. "Where's Macao!? TELL ME!" Natsu then suddenly slipped on the ice and fell.

Lucy and Euphemia just sweat dropped at Natsu's entrance. "Whoa! That wasn't cool. Why does he fell like he has to make an entrance all the time?" Lucy asked bewildered.

"Spill it monkey." Natsu said as the Vulcan was starting to recover from Lelouch's attack. "Where's my friend?"

The Vulcan glared at Natsu. "TELL ME!" Natsu roared as he rushed for the Vulcan. The Vulcan proceeded to swipe Natsu so hard, he fell out of a hole in the mountain into an abyss.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed.

"Lucy, you going to have to summon one of your spirits." Lelouch said.

"Got it!" Lucy said as she pulled out a golden key with a bull design with the teeth being axe shaped.

"**Open: Gate of the Golden Bull – Taurus!**" From out of a flash of light appeared a humanoid bull. Taurus was a tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid bull who was covered in a black and white pattern with his upper part being bigger than his lower part. His head was bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns sitting on top of it. He had dark eyes, and his flat nose bore a large golden ring in it. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, was quite small, compared to the rest of his body.

For attire, Taurus' massive body was mostly bare, with him mainly wearing a dark indument, similar to a pair of swim briefs, covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wore simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms were wrapped in bandages, and he wore brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder was a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle. He also wielded a big axe called a Labrys.

"Cow?" The Vulcan said.

"I should warn you monkey-boy, Taurus is the most powerful Celestial Spirit I have a contract with." Lucy said with confidence.

"Oh wow, miss Lucy! I almost forgot what a nice figure you have. Why don't you come and give me a smoooooch?" Taurus said with hearts in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, and he's a big perv too." Lucy sighed.

"No touch my woman!" the Vulcan growled. This shocked Taurus out of his trance and made him look at the monkey angerly.

"Your woman!?" protested Taurus. "Them's fighting words ya moooooonkey!" Taurus said as he gripped his axe. "Get him!" Lucy told Taurus.

Taurus then jumped and came down aiming his axe at the Vulcan. But the monkey caught the axe with his bare hands and started to make Taurus struggle.

Lelouch decided that he should give Taurus a hand. "**Spiral Flame!**" Lelouch yelled as he launched a spiral of flame at the Vulcan. The monkey saw the attack coming and pushed Taurus into the Spiral Flame. This knocked out Taurus, forcing him to return to the Celelstial World.

Lelouch gritted his teeth, he didn't mean to hit Taurus, but that monkey was too fast. He looked back at the Vulcan, who was dancing with joy at having defeated the Celestial Spirit. This distraction allowed Euphemia to get a hit on the monkey.

"**G-Clef Bow!**" Euphemia released magical energy from her staff in the form of musical notes that hit the Vulcan and created a loud and beautiful tune that caused the Vulcan's ears to hurt. The Vulcan rolled on the floor holding its ears, which allowed the Vulcan to miss Natsu as Happy brought him back up.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw!**" Natsu delivered a kick to the Vulcan who went down, hurt even more from the kick. When the Vulcan fell forward, Natsu got back up and looked at Happy.

"Thanks, little buddy." Natsu said

"Aye!" Happy replied. Lelouch was confused about something.

"So, let me understand this. You can't handle other modes of transportation, yet you don't get sick when flying with Happy?" Lelouch asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Happy's not a mode of transportation, he's my friend!"

Lelouch just sweat-dropped and nodded, deciding to just accept Natsu's answer.

"MY WOMAN!" The Vulcan yelled as it got back up and tried to hit Natsu and Lelouch. The two dodged and prepared for a counterattack.

"You listen up!" Natsu said. "I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild my friend." Natsu crossed his arms to shield a kick from the Vulcan. "Whether it's gramps and Mira, or even if it's those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman."

"**Gong Bell Smash!**" Euphie slammed her staff down on the Vulcan while its back was turned, making a gong-like sound in the process, which caused the Vulcan to become dizzy.

"As well as Happy and Lucy, Lelouch and Euphemia too. Their all my friends." Natsu said as he charged up magical power.

"**Spires!**" Lelouch waved his hand and a large number of spikes rose from the ground, hitting the Vulcan and putting him in the path of Natsu.

"Which is exactly why," Natsu said as the Vulcan was soaring to him, "I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT MACAO! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu yelled as he delivered a hard punch into the Vulcan which drove it into a wall, knocking the monkey out for good.

"We beat him!" Happy said in joy.

"Yeah, but wasn't this monkey supposed to tell us where your friend is?" Lucy asked.

"Oops, forgot about that." Natsu exclaimed.

"Well, looks like he's not getting up anytime soon." Lelouch said before the Vulcan started to glow.

A bright flash covered the cave until it died down and, to Natsu's shock, in the Vulcan's place was a man that he recognized.

"Macao?!"

In the Vulcan's place was a man average in height with slicked dark blue hair, linear dark eyebrows and a prominent nose with a flat rectangular front, The man's lower half of his face was covered in a large amount of stubble, including having a thin mustache. The man wore a knee-length white jacket with a wide, dark purple collar and matching edges, with the sleeves rolled up, a dark shirt underneath the jacket with the sleeves being visible, sprouting from the jacket and going to the elbows, brown, pinstriped pants held up by a lighter-colored belt bearing a snake-like pattern, with a simple, square-shaped buckle, partially obscured by the shirt, and a very distinctive pair of shoes, adorned with a leopard pattern. The man also wore a large, serpentine necklace, held up by a chain, around his neck.

This was the man Natsu and the group had been searching for. Romeo's father, Macao Conbolt.

"Are you telling me that big perverted monkey was actually your friend this whole time?!" Lucy asked bewildered.

"I have so many questions right now." Lelouch said.

"He must've been taken over by that Vulcan." Happy said.

"Taken-over?" Euphemia asked.

"It must have used a possession spell on him." Happy explained. "You see, Vulcans survive by stealing peoples' bodies and taking them over. They're evil body snatchers."

The group then moved Macao and tended to his wounds.

"It looks like he put up a good fight before that Vulcan finally got to him." Happy said.

"Macao! Don't you die on me! Romeo's waiting for you! Open your eyes!" Natsu shouted. Macao grunted a bit before opening his eyes, which were black. Everyone was relieved he was okay.

"Natsu…" Macao grunted out.

"You're ok!" Natsu said in delight.

"I'm so pathetic." Macao said. "I took down 19 of those brutish Vulcans." This shocked Lucy, Lelouch and Euphemia. "But the 20th, that's the one that got me. I'm so angry with myself and embarrassed to go home and face Romeo."

"Don't beat yourself up man. Come on! You beat 19 monsters! That's something right?" Natsu said trying to lift Macao's spirits back up.

'No way. There were **20 **of those giant monkey things. And he took on the job all by himself?!' Lucy thought surprised. Natsu extended his hand to Macao who took it.

"Now let's go home." Natsu said with a big smile on his face. "Your little boy's been waiting for you." Macao smirked in response.

* * *

It was sundown by the time the group of six returned to Magnolia. Romeo was sitting on a flight of steps as the reason why his dad went on the request came in his mind, when he was getting bullied by a group of kids.

"_Fairy Tail wizards are a joke Romeo."_

"_Yeah. Everybody knows they're just a bunch of drunken cowards."_

"_I'm going to be a Rune Knight when I grow up, not some stupid wizard"_

"_Yeah! Their dirty and they smell like booze!"_

He then thought of when he made his dad go on a quest after the bullies picked on him.

"_Please dad."_ Romeo pleaded his father. _"Go to the board and take a job! I-I can't handle all this teasing anymore!"_

Macao smirked and winked at Romeo. _"Sure."_

Breaking out of his thoughts, Romeo started to cry about what might have happened to his dad.

"Hey, Romeo!"

Romeo raised his head to see Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Lelouch, Euphemia and his father coming in his direction. Upon seeing his dad safe, tears began to fill his eyes before he tackled his dad in joy.

"DAD!" Romeo held his father in an embrace as he cried. "You came back! I'm so sorry dad!"

"No, I'm sorry for making you worry." Macao replied.

"I can handle it." Romeo cried. "Because I'm the son of a wizard!"

"Next time those bullies pick on you, here's what I want you to tell them." Macao said with a smile. "'Can your old man defeat 19 monsters all by himself? Because mine can!'" Romeo smiled in response.

Natsu and the rest started to head back to the guild now that Macao was home safe.

"NATSU! HAPPY!" Romeo called out. "Thanks for bringing my dad home safe!"

"No problem kiddo." Natsu replied. "Aye!" Happy added in.

"LUCY, LELOUCH, EUPHEMIA! Thanks for helping Natsu out!" Lucy blushed and waved in response while Lelouch and Euphemia nodded their heads with smiles.

"Well, Euphie" Lelouch said, "these past two days have been hectic, but interesting. Natsu and Happy function well as a team, though Natsu's brashness is a bit of a problem. But that's just the way he is. Lucy may be starting out as a wizard, but I can tell she has talent. And her Celestial Spirits are strong in their own right."

"And so far, we've stopped a slave trader and rescued a possessed man. Who knows what other things we'll get involved in?" Euphemia said.

"Who knows." Lelouch said. "One thing is for sure. Our lives have now become a whole lot more interesting. And we may be in for a wild ride."

Lelouch and Euphemia looked forward to what tomorrow may bring them in their new lives.

* * *

**Unknown Location:**

"So, YHWH has finally chosen his champion."

"Yes, it seems that way my lord."

"And he has found the first of his 15 comrades."

"Yes sire. His half-sister, Euphemia Kenjima."

"…Excellent. Just what I had hoped for."

"!? My lord?"

"It would be too boring if I didn't have the right competition. Now we simply wait until the time comes to reveal ourselves."

"But my lord, with all due respect, why not destroy YHWH's champion now? Why not just get rid of the problem and be done with it?"

"You'd be wise not to test the limits of my patience."

"Y-Yes my lord, F-Forgive me."

"Leave now. Resume monitoring our progress in the Astragius Galaxy. I must return to planning."

"A-As you wish sire! Savla Arcadia!"

"Lelouch Lamperouge, YHWH seems to have chosen well. So then, how will you fare in this new world you've been thrust into. I'll be watching you closely with great interest from here on out."

"Hehehehehehe."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**Oh crap! Lelouch has gotten the attention of someone malicious. And it's the same person who attacked YHWH. What is he planning? And what is Arcadia? Well, only I know that right now *chuckles evilly*.**

**So we end this chapter with Lelouch informing Makarov of his and Euphemia's past and going with Natsu and Lucy to help rescue Macao from a Vulcan. As you can tell, Lelouch and Euphemia are in for a wild ride.**

**The next chapter will introduce a certain redhead and will have our heroes go face to face with Eisenwald. And as for the scene with the big bad, scenes like that will happen at the end of every other arc. For example, the next scene will appear after the Phantom Lord arc. So look forward to more cameos from the main villain.**

**And this chapter would've had come out maybe a day sooner, but I was out of town for the weekend. So, yeah.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review, favorite or follow if you wish, and I will catch you all in the next chapter. Peace.**

* * *

**Next time: The Darkness of Lullaby.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Darkness of Lullaby

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter. This chapter will introduce a certain red head and start the events of Lullaby. I have nothing else to say right now so without further ado…**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Darkness of Lullaby**

After the recent events that went down, everyone went home for the night. Natsu and Happy went back to their place, Lucy stayed with Mira for the night until she got her own place, and Lelouch and Euphemia were allowed to stay one night in the guild's medical wing.

Lelouch and Euphemia got up early and decided to explore the town in order to be more familiar with the townspeople. As Lelouch and Euphemia were about to leave, Makarov came in to get ready to open the guild hall.

"Ah, Lelouch and Euphemia." Makarov implied when he saw the two up and about. "I assume you two are ready to start another day?"

Euphemia nodded her head. "Master, Euphie and I are going to explore town for a while and find us a place to live." Lelouch told the master. "If Natsu and Lucy are wondering where we are, let them know we won't be available." Makarov gave a nod of approval and walked to his office, leaving Lelouch and Euphemia to get their stuff and leave the guild hall.

Magnolia certainly was a lively town in their opinions. It was a decent sized town with a population of 60,000 that was mainly home to merchants. The two saw some landmarks of the town, including Kardia Cathedral which was supposedly the oldest building in the town. After that, they stopped at a restaurant for some breakfast. Luckily, Euphemia still had a good amount of money from her time as an independent wizard. After they finished eating, they went to see the rest of the town before returning to the guild hall.

"Ah, Lelouch and Euphemia." Makarov said sitting on the bar as he saw the two walk in. "So, how did you enjoy your tour of Magnolia?"

"It's an interesting town to say the least." Lelouch replied. "The townspeople are certainly nice." Euphemia added in. Makarov just nodded as he expected that of Magnolia's citizens.

"So, where are Natsu and Lucy right now?" Lelouch asked as he didn't see them in the guild.

"You just missed them" replied Makarov, "they took a request and left a few minutes before you walked in."

"Oh man…" Lelouch and Euphemia turned to see a group of three wizards looking at the request board with disdain.

"Did someone already take that book-stealing job? That one paid 200,000." A girl dejectedly said. The girl in question was a young, petite teenage girl with brown eyes and shoulder-length blue hair that was tied up by a colorful bandana around her head. She was currently wearing a blue tank top and mid-length white pants. This was Levy McGarden, leader of a Fairy Tail team called Shadow Gear.

Behind her were her two teammates. The first was a slim man of average build with black eyes and short orange hair, kept jutting backwards at the sides of his head. He wore an open, light-brown coat with yellowish fur trimmings on its edges and sleeves, which reached down below his elbows and a high-collared purple shirt under the coat, with its collar mostly left open. He also wore baggy dark pants covering his legs, which were tucked inside dark boots and an extremely high hat matching his coat, with a large brim and fur trimmings over its entire length, at regular intervals, plus a large furry ball on its top.

The other man was a tall, slim young man with black eyes, thin dark eyebrows pointing downwards at their outer edges and black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top jutting upwards and then curving frontwards, being reminiscent of a plant's stem. His hair extended in a rounded form on his forehead and was cut on both sides in a spiraling motif. The man wore a simple white shirt, green checkered pants, and dark shoes with lighter soles. He also sported a pair of distinctive yellow belts crossing his chest, each passing over one of his shoulders.

These two, in order, were Jet and Droy, Levy's teammates and childhood friends.

"Sorry," Mirajane said as she walked by the board, "I guess Natsu and Lucy got to it first."

Levy sighed in disappointment. "I really could've used that money."

"Don't despair," Makarov said, "it's probably for the best Levy. It's changed."

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"I was just contacted by the client concerning that job." Makarov explained.

"Oh, did they cancel it?" Mira asked.

"Not at all." Makarov said as he formed an eerie smile. "Quite the opposite. In fact, the reward's been increased. It's now 2 million."

This shocked Shadow Gear. "2 MILLION JEWELS?!" Levy yelled in shock.

"They paid THAT much for some stupid book?!" Droy said.

"That's almost like 'fighting monsters' type of pay!" Jet said.

As Shadow Gear were now thinking it was better that they didn't take the request after all, Mira had a question for Makarov.

"Did they say any reason why?" Mira asked.

"Perhaps it's that important to the client that they would raise the reward." Lelouch theorized.

"Whatever the case," Gray added in, "it looks like that job got a whole lot more interesting."

"Oh Gray, nice skivvies." Mira suddenly commented.

"Hm? GAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Gray looked down and, sure enough, he was just in his boxers again.

As Gray went to look for his clothes, Lelouch approached Makarov. "Master, do you know of any place that is good for magic training?" Lelouch asked as he and Euphemia wished to hone their skills.

"Hmmm…" Makarov thought about it, then came up with a place. "There is an isolated area on the outskirts of town where some members practice their magic. I would recommend that place if you wish to practice your magic arts."

"Thank you master." Lelouch said. "What direction is this area in?"

"To the southeast." Makarov answered.

Satisfied with the answers, Lelouch and Euphemia left the guild and headed in the direction of the training area.

* * *

It took a couple hours to get there, but when they arrived, they were greeted by nothing but open land, rocks, some spread out trees, and plateaus. Finding a good place to lay down their stuff, Lelouch and Euphemia began to test out their skills.

'Ok,' Lelouch thought to himself, 'perhaps I'll give this magic a go.' Lelouch held out his hands and began to manifest sand in his palms. This was Lelouch's **Sand Magic**. It allowed him to freely create and control sand. Lelouch waved his hands and a small twister of sand manifested around him before crossing his arms in an x-shape pose.

"**Suna!**" The sand then started to turn into small knives and went flying into nearby trees when Lelouch spread out his arms. Satisfied with small-powered long-range attacks, Lelouch decided to try out another offensive spell, but with more power. "**Uchiwa!**" This spell was almost like Suna except instead of knives, the sand turned into bows and arrows which proceeded to fire upon other trees as well as some rocks. The trees took major damage and the rocks exploded.

"I believe that's enough for offense, now to move on to defense." Lelouch turned towards Euphemia who was practicing her magic in a different area.

"**F-Clef Bow!**" At Euphemia's call, her staff turned into a bow that took the shape of two conjoined f-clefs. When she pulled back, an arrow in the shape of a musical note began to form. Euphemia fired the note arrow on some rocks, and they exploded with musical sounds emitting from the explosion.

"Euphie!" Lelouch shouted, drawing Euphemia's attention to him. "Launch a spell at me." Euphemia understood what Lelouch was trying to do and activated her Memory-Make magic.

"**Memory-Make:**" A chain of memories began to form behind Euphemia's head as she readied her attack. "**Archers of Vesuvius!**" A row of 15 magma-like bows and arrows appeared in front of Euphemia and pulled back, ready to fire.

"Fire them now!" Lelouch shouted. Euphemia waved her hand and the bows all fired at once. As the arrows were closing on Lelouch, he prepared to use a defensive spell. "**Tsusagu!**" A twister made of sand appeared around Lelouch and managed to absorb the blows of the arrows. When the twister subsided, Lelouch emerged with only minor scratches.

"Your defenses seem to be good Lelouch." Euphemia said approaching Lelouch.

"That they do." Lelouch replied. "We still have plenty of time left. Let's keep at it." Euphemia nodded in response.

The two continued to train until Euphemia noticed the sun starting to come down. "It's getting late Lelouch," Euphemia pointed out, "we should probably head back to the guild now."

Lelouch nodded and the pair started to head back. On the way back while going through a forest, Lelouch spotted something strange and alarming, a group of what appeared to be bandits armed with magical weapons heading a different direction.

"Euphie…" Lelouch said in a low voice as he directed Euphemia's attention to the bandits. Euphemia narrowed her eyes at the sight and could sense that they were approaching someone. And it wasn't them.

Deciding to silently follow the bandits, Lelouch and Euphemia saw the group getting ready to attack a walking figure that was carrying a cart full of luggage.

The figure in question was a young woman with long scarlet hair and brown eyes, wearing a type of armor that Euphemia identified as a Heart Kreuz, a blue skirt, black boots and diamond shaped silver earrings.

Although Lelouch and Euphemia could see that the woman was capable of defending herself, the two still decided to help out.

Just as the woman noticed the bandits following her, the Britannia siblings sprang into action.

"**Memory-Make: Bubbles of Scorching Karma!**" Euphemia released a storm of pink bubbles that surrounded the bandits.

"What the hell!" One of the bandits shouted.

"Are these… bubbles?!" Another questioned.

"Hey boss, look up there!" A third bandit yelled out.

The bandit leader, who was classified with an eyepatch and a pirate-like coat looked up to see Lelouch and Euphemia, the latter of whom had her arms out releasing bubbles.

"Is she serious?!" the bandit leader said smugly. "As if bubbles would do anything to us. POP THEM MEN!" The bandits smirked in glee and attacked the bubbles, only to gain expressions of shock and pain when the bubbles exploded with scorching heat.

"The bubbles are bombs?!" The leader shouted in shock. Lelouch took advantage of this opportunity and attacked.

"**Blast Burn!**" Lelouch let out a stream of scorching fire at the bandits who began to scream in agony as the flames began to burn them. The bandit leader was getting mad and decided to attack.

"**Sand Bomb!**" The bandit leader threw a sphere of sand at Lelouch who was ready to counter.

"**Pyro Punch!**" Lelouch punched out his fist and a stream of fire engulfed the sand bomb, turning it into glass, where it fell to the ground and shattered. The bandit leader was stunned by this and didn't see Euphemia behind him.

"**Gong Bell Smash!**" Euphemia Swung her staff into the bandit leader, letting out a loud gong-like sound as the staff hit him. The bandit leader was hurled into a tree and crashed into it, sending him into unconsciousness.

Seeing all the bandits down and out, Lelouch and Euphemia relaxed and let their guard down. The woman then approached the two.

"Are you two alright?" The woman asked. The two turned to the woman. Lelouch and Euphemia couldn't help but admire the woman's beauty, it was on par with Euphemia's.

"We're fine. Thank you for your concern." Lelouch assured the woman.

"No problem." The woman said before wondering about something. "By the way, why were you two in those trees?"

"We were at an open area training our magic." Euphemia answered. "But as we were on our way back home, we saw that group of bandits approaching you."

"We knew that you could take them on yourself, but we decided to help because it was the right thing to do." Lelouch added in.

"Well in that case, thank you." The woman said gratefully. Lelouch caught a glimpse of her mountain of luggage.

"May we help you with your luggage?" Lelouch asked.

The woman stood in thought. 'They seem like nice people, and that magic of theirs was peculiar. I'll let them tag along for a bit, if only to see what they are like in person.' "Very well then, you may help me." The woman said, handing some of her luggage to the two.

"So, where are you going exactly?" Euphemia asked.

"I'm on my way back to Fairy Tail." The woman replied.

"Fairy Tail?! Lelouch and I go there!" Euphemia said. This man the woman look at them in surprise.

"You two are part of Fairy Tail?" She asked. Lelouch unbuttoned the top of his shirt and showed his dark purple mark and Euphemia shifted the top of her dress so her pink mark could be seen.

"Euphie and I joined yesterday, along with another named Lucy. So, you go to Fairy Tail as well I assume?" Lelouch asked.

"Correct. I'm Erza Scarlet, one of Fairy Tail's S-class wizards. It's nice to meet you." The now named Erza said. Lelouch could sense a great amount of magic power from Erza, so he knew Erza was telling the truth.

'S-class, must mean she's one of the elites of Fairy Tail, even stronger than Natsu.' Lelouch thought. Natsu was already a flaming monster, but Erza was definitely a powerhouse in her own right. "We should probably introduce ourselves. I am Lelouch Lamperouge." Lelouch introduced himself.

"And I'm Euphemia Kenjima." Euphemia said.

"Euphemia Kenjima, I've read about you. The Mistress of Melody, right?" Erza asked, having heard about Euphemia from Sorcerer Weekly. Euphemia nodded in response. "Well, it'll be great to have a wizard like you in our ranks." Erza said, complementing Euphemia.

"Euphemia has done well here, I on the other hand am completely new to the concept of magic." Lelouch said, surprising Erza.

"You've never done magic before? Then how were you able to use those attacks so well?" Erza asked.

Lelouch turned to Euphemia, who leaned to him and whispered in his ear. "Perhaps it's ok if we tell her about our past and our old world." Euphemia said as she was sure they could trust Erza. Lelouch nodded and turned to Erza.

"Well, Erza. It's a long and complicated story, but we'll tell you." Lelouch said. "Euphemia and I… are from another world entirely." This surprised Erza.

And so, Lelouch and Euphemia told Erza everything they told Makarov when they joined Fairy Tail. About their world, the 3 superpowers, Lelouch getting exiled to Japan, Britannia's invasion of Japan, the Black Knights, all the way to the Zero Requiem.

Erza was deeply shocked and sad about Lelouch's past. Like Makarov, she developed an undying hatred towards Charles zi Britannia. 'I almost wish that heartless, uncaring, horrible excuse for a man wasn't dead, so I could kill him myself.' Erza thought in anger. She thought she had a rough past but Lelouch's was more horrible than hers.

Lelouch and Euphemia then told Erza about how Lelouch arrived to Earthland and their encounter with Natsu and Lucy in Hargeon. When they got to the part of Natsu and Lelouch teaming up to take down Bora, Erza just sighed. 'Of course, Natsu would destroy an entire port, but I'm surprised Lelouch would cause as much destruction as well. Sure, he may have caused destruction in his old world, but that was because it was a war.'

"I must say, you have become an interesting fellow, Lelouch." Erza said. "I can only imagine what your other magics are."

"You'll find out soon enough." Lelouch said. Erza then turned to Euphemia.

"And what about you Euphemia? I'm surprised you know the ancient Memory-Make magic, but I have a feeling it's not the only magic you know besides Music Magic."

"You're right." Euphemia said as she got up. She spread her arms out and concentrated. "**Requip:**" Erza's eyes widened at hearing this word as a magic circle formed under Euphemia. "**The Melody!**" Euphemia's outfit then changed. She now wore a white dress that had pearl blue ruffles on the sleeves. Going down the middle of the chest was a sky-blue line to match the lining of her scalloped tutu, which was lined by pale-blue tulle and a white ribbon. Around the navel of the dress were two bands of blue. She also wore white sleeve and leg warmers lined with ruffles and adorned with a blue gem on the hands, and sky-blue hearts on the legs. Her hair became curly and was worn in a ponytail bound by a white ribbon with a blue gem heart in the middle. Finishing her attire were white shoes. "**White Gospel!**"

Erza was surprised. "You use the same magic as me?!"

"Your magic is similar, Erza?" Euphemia asked.

"Yes, I use a special type of Requip as well? Yours is called, **The Melody**, correct?" Erza asked.

"Mhm. I can change my outfits to fancy clothing which changes up my Music Magic." Euphemia explained. "This one is called White Gospel. With it, my Music Magic spells become akin to that of Gospel music."

"A very interesting type of magic." Erza commented. "Well, my requip, **The Knight**, is similar to yours, except I change armors that specialize in a certain aspect. For example," Erza then spread her arms out and her body glowed. "**Requip!**" The glowing subsided to reveal Erza wearing a different type of armor.

Erza was now wearing a black armor with some silver trimming with a pair of wings reminiscent to those of a bat or dragon. The armor had 2 large shoulder pads with silver crosses on them, slim gauntlets for protection, silver-edged leg plating, and a neck guard decorated with red gems. Erza's hair was also tied up in a large ponytail with two bangs framing her face.

"This is one of my hundreds of armors that I can change into, **Black Wing Armor**." Erza explained. "This armor grants me the power of flight form its wings and increases my offensive skills."

"I see," Lelouch said. "An armor like that could be perfect dealing with a tank of an enemy but could be trouble when up against a fast opponent."

"That's right." Erza said, impressed with Lelouch's depiction of her armor's strengths and weaknesses. "You know your stuff."

"Lelouch is incredibly smart." Euphemia said. "In fact, his mind is considered to be prodigious. He's a master at chess."

"Is that so?" Erza asked, impressed with Lelouch's intelligence.

"Yes, out of all the people I've faced in chess, I've only lost to one person. My elder half-brother, Schneizel el Britannia." Lelouch said. "His intelligence was actually greater than mine."

"It's true." Euphemia confirmed. "Schneizel was the smartest one in our family, even more than Lelouch."

Erza closed her eyes in thought. Lelouch could very well prove a valuable asset in Fairy Tail. And his intelligence could actually be of help to Erza as she heard something troubling while on the road.

Euphemia then noticed the sun setting in the distance. "Oh no, it's getting really late now." Euphemia said. "I don't think we'll make it back before the sun goes down."

"Then we'll just camp here for the night." Lelouch said. "No harm in doing so. Besides, it'll give us more time to get acquainted with one another." Erza nodded in agreement and began to set up tents.

* * *

Later, as day turned to night, Lelouch, Euphemia and Erza were sitting by a campfire. When Lelouch looked at the fire, it made him think about Natsu.

'Master said Natsu took that request to steal a book from a rich person.' Lelouch thought. 'Knowing him, he's probably wrecked the place just to look for it. That fireball's fists are bigger than his brain sometimes.'

"Erza, is that cheesecake you're eating?" Euphemia asked when she saw Erza pull it out from her backpack.

"Yes, it is. Is there a problem with that?" Erza said in a sudden dark tone. Euphemia didn't flinch as she was used to it from Cornelia.

"No, it's just that too much sweets would be bad for your health and I was just concerned." Euphemia replied. Erza smiled in response.

"Well, I appreciate the concern, but it's fine. I eat stuff like this most of the time and I haven't suffered any drawbacks." Erza said.

Euphemia nodded her head in understanding as she got up to prepare to cook meat. Rza then decided to ask Lelouch more about his mission.

"So Lelouch," Erza said, getting Lelouch's attention "your goal is to basically find these 13 powerful items tied to YHWH and use them to restore his powers correct?" Lelouch nodded in affirmation. "So, why did he choose you specifically? Why not someone else?"

"There are a couple of reasons." Lelouch answered. "One, because since it was my _father_ that was responsible for opening the door to YHWH's domain, allowing that assailant to swoop in and attack, I feel like it's my responsibility to fix this." Erza could see the logic in that. "And another reason, Lord YHWH said there will be a grand conflict in the future, a war unlike anything the universe has ever seen."

"A war?!" Erza said shocked.

"Yes. YHWH felt that my strategic mind could be a huge help when that time comes." Lelouch explained. "And it won't be the only time, YHWH sensed that I would be involved with other conflicts before the war, whether they be small bouts or full-scale wars. He felt that I could make a difference in those conflicts."

"In that case, I would like to ask you to do something for me." Erza said. "You and Euphemia."

"What is it?" Lelouch asked.

"While I was on the road, returning from my latest job, I happen to overhear something that's given me trouble." Erza began to explain. "Apparently, a dark guild is plotting something despicable. I'm not sure what exactly, but it has to do with something called, Lullaby."

"And you think Euphie and I could be a benefactor in stopping their plan." Lelouch said, making a mental note to lookup information about Lullaby when they returned to town.

"Correct," Erza said. "I also plan on having Natsu and Gray help us. Their prowess could prove beneficial in helping us."

"I agree," Lelouch said, "despite Natsu's weakness when it comes to vehicles, he does have amazing potential. Plus, although I have not seen what Gray is capable of yet, I believe that he can cover Natsu when up against enemies that can overwhelm his fire. But, there's a problem with those two. They're always arguing with each other, it could end up being a liability if their not supervised."

"You're right about that." Erza said. "Another reason I wish for you two to come with me, someone has to keep those two in line." Lelouch nodded at that. Their conversation came to an end when Euphemia said that the meat was ready.

After eating a good amount of food, the trio decided to turn it in for the night. Lelouch couldn't help but wonder what exactly that dark guild was planning. 'Whatever it is, it will not be good.' Lelouch thought as he drifted off into sleep.

As morning broke out, Erza was the first to get up and went to the tent Lelouch and Euphemia shared. "It's morning. Time to head to the guild." Erza said. This prompted the two to wake up and prepare to hit the road.

Later, the trio reached the entrance to Magnolia. Erza was carrying a large and decorated horn, which she said came from her earlier job request of slaying a monster, while Lelouch was carrying her cart full of luggage. "Erza, Euphie and I are going to head elsewhere to get some supplies for the task ahead after we drop off your stuff." Lelouch said.

"Very well, I'll head to the guild and get Natsu, Lucy and Gray." Erza replied.

The trio went their separate ways, hoping that they would be able to stop this evil before it could grow out of control.

* * *

**At the guild hall…**

Around the same time the trio entered Magnolia, the guild was filling up with people. Natsu and Lucy returned from their book stealing job late last night. While on the way back, they ran into Gray, who informed them of Erza's impending return. They ran into trouble when 5 wizards captured Happy and attempted to eat him, but the trio were able to beat them. However, when one of them mentioned something called 'Lullaby', a shadow suddenly engulfed them, and the perpetrator sped off. This brought an eerie feeling to the group of four.

"Hey Mira. Could we get three beers over here, please?" A member shouted to Mirajane, who was busy serving people in the guild. "Coming right up." She replied.

"So Mira, when are you and I going to go on a date?" Spoke a man with a pompadour-like hairstyle wearing a light green shirt decorated with a dark green flower pattern and light red pants.

"Wakaba, there's just one problem…" Mira spoke to the man, named Wakaba Mine, as she transformed into a plump-looking woman. "You already have a wife." She transformed into Wakaba's wife, Millgana to get him to stop with the flirting, much to his discomfort.

Lucy was currently looking at the request board trying to find a job so she could get money to pay for her apartment rent. "Finding a magic bracelet. Breaking a spell on a cursed cane? Reading someone's love forescope… Hunting a volcano demon?!" Lucy talked to herself as she looked through the different jobs. "Geez, I had no idea wizarding jobs were so varied."

"Well, let me know when you find one that you're interested in taking on." Mira said as she walked to the board. "The master's away right now at a conference, so I'm covering for him until he returns."

"What kind of conference?" Lucy asked.

After borrowing a light pen, a magic tool used to write in the air, from a rather fat orange haired member named Reedus Jonah, Mirajane began to explain the different power rankings in the magic world. She talked about the Magic Council, different guild leagues, and about dark guilds. Dark guilds were guilds that weren't officially recognized by the Magic Council, effectively making them criminal organizations, which is true most of the time. Most dark guilds were involved with magical crimes.

"Would you hurry up and pick us a job already?" Natsu asked, eager to go out on another mission.

"You have got to be kidding?" Lucy said angrily. "Why would I even do that?"

"Well, we are a team now aren't we?" Natsu replied.

"Yeah, and we picked the job last time." Happy added in. "It's your turn to pick, so get to it."

"Just forget it cat." Lucy said as she crossed her arms. "As far as I'm concerned, our team has been disbanded. And besides, you guys didn't actually want me, you just needed me last time because I'm a blonde." Lucy remembered that Everlue was looking for a blonde maid.

"Don't be ridiculous." Natsu said. "That's not the only reason we chose you. We picked you cause you're so nice." He said with a smile. Lucy blushed a little at this remark.

"Hey Lucy," Gray said as he sat at a nearby table with Cana, "I wouldn't stay with those losers if I were you. You'll get plenty of offers from other teams."

"Your clothes Gray." Cana said causing Gray to freak out.

"Jerk." Natsu said which caused Gray to angrily get in his face.

"Did you just call me a jerk, dragon boy?!" Gray snapped at Natsu as he glared at him and vice-versa.

"And what if I did? What are you going to do about it?" Natsu snapped back.

As Natsu and Gray were throwing insults at each other, Loke walked up and started to flirt with Lucy.

"Why don't you join a team of love with me Lucy? Later tonight, just the two of us?" Loke said as he had an arm around her, causing her to get uncomfortable. "Do what?" Lucy said.

"You're just so stunningly gorgeous." Loke said as he adjusted his glasses. "I have to keep my shades on when I look at you. Or I'll be blinded by your dazzling beauty." As he was checking out Lucy, he suddenly caught a glimpse at her keys, causing him to be shocked. "THOSE KEYS! You're not a celestial wizard, are you?!" Loke asked as he started to back away from Lucy.

"Uh, yeah?" Lucy said confused.

"AUGH! CURSED FATE, WHY MUST YOU TOY WITH ME SO?!" Loke yelled as he ran out of the guild with tears in his eyes. "I'M SORRY, BUT YOU AND I CAN'T BE TOGETHER MY DEAR!"

"What got into him all of a sudden?" Lucy asked bewildered.

"Loke has a bad history with celestial wizards." Mira explained. "Rumor has it, he dated one and it didn't end up very well."

Lucy wasn't surprised by this, but before she could comment, she got ran over by Natsu getting hurled at her. Natsu got up and started hurling more insults at Gray, who hurled him. The guild just laughed at the two causing a scene before Loke rushed back in.

"GOT BAD NEWS!" Loke shouted, giving him the guild's attention. "It's Erza! She's on her way here!" At hearing this, the entire guild began to freak out. Even Natsu and Gray stopped fighting.

"Wow, just mention Erza and the whole place freaks out." Lucy said, already feeling some shivers on her back.

"Well, she is the strongest female wizard in our guild. So she can be a little intimidating." Mira replied.

The guild quieted down as they started hearing heavy footsteps. They knew who they belonged to.

"That's gotta be her" said Laki Olietta, a lavender-haired girl wearing glasses over her brown eyes

"Those are definitely her footsteps." Wakaba said worryingly.

"Even the air's gone still." Macao commented.

Erza then walked in the guild, carrying the large horn from earlier. Setting it down with a huge thud, she looked in Mirajane's direction.

"I have returned." Erza said. "Mira, where is the master right now?"

As Lucy was enthralled by her beauty, Mira greeted Erza. "Welcome back, Erza. The master's away at a conference right now." Mira told Erza who nodded her head.

"So…" A blonde-haired member named Max Alors said, "what's that humongous thing you got there?"

"This? It's the horn of a monster that I slayed. The locals were so thankful, that they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir." Erza asked before darkening her expression. "Is there a problem with that?"

"NO! NOT AT ALL!" Max and a few nearby members said, not wanting to get on Erza's bad side.

Erza then caught a glimpse at Lucy, who Euphemia told her about, and looked her over. Despite not looking like it, Erza could tell Lucy had skill and potential. She then turned her attention to the other members.

"NOW LISTEN UP!" Erza shouted, getting everyone to flinch. "While I was on the road, I heard a few things. Word is, Fairy Tail has been causing nothing but trouble as of late. While the master may not care, I most certainly do."

Erza then proceeded to scold certain people. Cana for her out of control drinking, a brown-haired man wearing a black jumpsuit named Vijeeter Echo for dancing on the tables, Wakaba for his smoking habit, Nab for dawdling in front of the request board, etc. When she got to Macao, she just sighed as she almost gave up on him.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked. Happy pointed to the two who were sweating in fear while hugging each other like they were bros.

"Oh, hey there Erza." Gray stuttered out. "We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do."

"Aye!" Natsu said in correspondence, causing Lucy to freak out over him acting like Happy.

"That's good." Erza replied. "I'm glad to see the two of you getting along so well. Although, it's not uncommon for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and again."

"I wouldn't say we're the best of friends." Gray said in response, to which Natsu let out another "Aye".

Lucy was concerned about Natsu until Mira told him that the reason he was scared was because Erza beat him up pretty badly in a fight a few years ago. Macao then commented about how she beat up Gray shortly afterwards when she saw him walking around naked and Loke one time when he tried to hit on her.

"Natsu. Gray. I need you to do me a favor." Erza said, getting the two's attention. If Erza was asking for a favor, then you HAD to listen to what it was.

"While travelling, I overheard something that has me worried." Erza explained. "Normally, I'd consult with the master before acting, but he is not here at the moment and this is extremely important." Natsu and Gray had serious looks on their faces. "The two of you here are among the strongest members in our guild right now. So I could really use your help."

This caused Fairy Tail to be shocked. Erza, the strongest woman in Fairy Tail, asking for help?

"Lelouch and Euphemia will be joining us. We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning. Don't be late." Erza then walked out of the guild.

As Natsu and Gray stared at each other, finding it hard to believe that they'll be working together, Mira had a surprised look on her face.

'Erza, Natsu and Gray all on the same team?! We could be looking at the most powerful team in Fairy Tail!' Mira thought. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Lelouch, who had just walked into the guild after dropping off Erza's stuff.

"Mira, Erza told me that the master is at a conference right now. Where is this conference at exactly?" Lelouch asked.

"It's at the small town of Clover." Mira replied.

"And regarding this potential team formation, will you be contacting the master about this by any chance?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes." Mira said. "He'll definitely want to know about it. Why?"

"I need you to tell him something for me…"

* * *

**The next morning at Magnolia Station…**

Lelouch and Euphemia were on their way to the train station to meet up with everyone else. As they were walking, they heard comments from other people about a flaming man and an icy man arguing. The two realized it was Natsu and Gray getting into yet another argument.

"We should probably get there quickly or else who knows what will happen." Euphemia said. Lelouch nodded and stepped up his pace. They ran into Erza along the way who was carrying a cart load of luggage. Lelouch theorized she couldn't magically store away _all_ her armors, so she had to carry some the old-fashioned way.

The three soon reached the spot where the other four were. "Sorry we're late, did you wait long?" Erza asked as Natsu and Gray stopped arguing and went all buddy-buddy mode. Lucy, on the other hand was shocked with the amount of luggage Erza had.

"ALL THAT LUGGAGE BELONGS TO YOU?!" Lucy comically yelled.

"It's time to go good buddy!" Gray said as he and Natsu shared a shoulder hug and pumped up their fists. "Aye!" Natsu replied to Lucy's grief.

"Good, I really like seeing the two of you getting along." Erza said as she turned to Lucy. "And you are Lucy, right? Euphemia told me you joined the same time as her and Lelouch."

"Yeah, I just joined Fairy Tail." Lucy said as the station staff were loading Erza's luggage on the train. Natsu and Gray went back to glaring at each other since Erza was talking to Lucy, but acted all friendly whenever she turned her head to look at them.

"Mira asked me to come along with you so I could learn a thing or two. I hope that's not a problem?" Lucy said.

"It's no trouble at all. I'm Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you." Erza replied. "Mira told me you took out a mercenary gorilla using only your pinky. It'll be great to have someone like you onboard. Thanks for your help." The comment about beating a gorilla with only a pinky finger made Lucy feel uncomfortable as that was not how it went at all, plus Mira only asked her to go with them to keep an eye on Natsu and Gray.

"Hey Lelouch." Natsu said when he saw Lelouch in the station. "I want to tell you something."

"What is on your mind, Natsu?" Lelouch asked as he wondered what Natsu wanted to say, though he had a feeling of what it was.

"I want to have a fight with you when we get back to Fairy Tail." Natsu said as he held up his fist. His request shocked everyone, even Erza. Lelouch thought about it before saying something.

"There is an old saying, 'United we stand, divided we fall.'" This confused Natsu as it wasn't an answer to his request. "If we wish to have a guaranteed success in this mission, it's imperative we cooperate as a single unit." Lelouch looked Natsu in the eye. "Here's what's going to happen. If you and Gray promise to work together and not try to kill each other, then I will accept your request for a battle." Natsu held down his head in response while Gray quickly objected.

"WHAT?! Forget it!" Gray shouted in denial. "If you think I'm going to work with that flame brain, then you can-" "Alright then. It's a deal." Natsu suddenly said, causing Gray to get a gob smacked expression on his face. "Then it is decided." Lelouch said, causing Natsu to smirk in delight.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!"

* * *

"…someone please kill me now…"

The group got on the train after Natsu accepted Lelouch's conditions for a battle. Immediately, his motion sickness kicked in, causing him to lose his earlier hype.

"I swear, you're totally pathetic Natsu." Gray deadpanned. "One minute you're excited about a battle, the next you're like this."

"Natsu, come here and sit next to me." Erza said.

'I guess she wants me to move.' Lucy thought to herself as she moved to the other side where Gray was sitting, letting Natsu sit next to Erza.

"Now just relax." Erza told Natsu, who weakly let out a groan of response. Erza then suddenly punched him in the stomach, causing him to get knocked out. "There, that should make the trip a little easier on him." Erza explained. Lucy was sweating at this, thinking Erza wasn't as sane as she thought she was, Lelouch and Euphemia, who were sitting at the booth across from them just sweat dropped at this and Gray had no reaction.

"Hey, Erza." Gray then switched the topic. "I think it's about time you started filling us in."

"Yes, tell us more about what this dark guild is planning." Lelouch added in.

Erza nodded and began to explain. "I have been led to believe that the dark guild, Eisenwald, is planning something big. I'm not entirely sure what it is yet, but it may have something to do with a dark item called Lullaby."

"Hey, we heard about that before." Lucy said. "From those guys that tried to eat happy."

Upon hearing the name Lullaby, Lelouch narrowed his eyes. As a precautionary, he had searched for any information about Lullaby and what he found bothered him. It was one of the reasons he asked Mira to send Makarov a message from him.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Eisenwald…**

A group of people were walking down the hall of the guild building of Eisenwald. Above them, five wizards, two red-haired twins, a purple-haired man, a small orc-like man, and a giant… chicken, were seen tied up and beaten. These were the five people that tried to eat Happy but got beaten up in the process.

"I hear Kageyama finally got back." One member said.

"Yeah, he said he managed to find it." Another member said gleefully.

The leader of the group, a man with a large scythe, turned towards the others. "The moment of truth has arrived, gentlemen" the man said. "This means we are now one step closer towards our goals." He gave out a sinister smirk. "The guild masters will be too distracted with the conference; they won't see us coming."

* * *

**Back on the train…**

"From what you told me," Erza said, "those five that you encountered may have been members that left Eisenwald and went into hiding. Perhaps they didn't want anything to do with whatever they're planning."

"So, Lullaby's apparently so dangerous, it even frightens dark wizards?" Gray asked.

"From what I understand, it's very likely the person you saw dragging those five away was a member of Eisenwald." Lelouch said. "They didn't want anyone knowing about their plan and those five were a risk that needed to be taken care of. In order for a plan to work, you have to be sure there are little to no risks as possible."

"I wonder what their plan actually is?" Euphemia wondered.

"Let me start from the beginning…" Erza told the group how she overheard a group of people while at a bar on her way back from her monster slaying job. They were talking about finding the location of Lullaby and one of them said they would return with it in about three days.

"Lullaby. That's like a song used to sing kids to sleep." Lucy said.

Yes. And if it was sealed away, it must be dangerous and powerful." Erza replied.

"And you're sure the guys you saw at the pub were with Eisenwald?" Gray wanted to be sure.

Erza nodded. "I can't believe I was such a fool to not remember that name. Eisenwald's ace; Erigor. He only accepts assassination requests. That's how he got his alias 'Erigor the Reaper'."

"He kills people for money?!" Euphemia said in horror. Lelouch clenched his fists. Erigor sounded like many Britannian Nobles, preying upon the weak just because they can. It made him sick. The strong should NOT prey upon the weak, they should work alongside each other, hand in hand. "Does this have to do with them being a dark guild?"

"Yes," Erza replied, "6 years ago, the Magic Council outlawed assassination requests. However, Eisenwald believed money was more important over rules. As such, they were kicked out of their guild league and named a dark guild since they continued to remain active since."

Lucy was now sweating in fear. "Okay, I think I should head home now."

"Lucy's slimy all of a sudden." Happy said.

"It's sweat!" Lucy said back.

Erza slammed her fist down on Natsu's head, not concentrating due to her being frustrated. "How could I have been so foolish?! If I had only remembered Erigor's name back then, I could have pulverized the details out of them!"

"You didn't know back then." Lelouch said. "We can't change the past, but we can prevent them from carrying out their plan. I've read about Lullaby before I came here, and it's a tool that has to do with death. So that means Erigor may be targeting someone or something specific. What that target is I don't know, but I do have my suspicions." 'It's a good thing I was precautious and gave Mira that message to give to master, if Erigor's going after who I think he is.'

Lelouch's words surprised the others except for Euphemia. This was Lelouch's intelligent side showing.

"You may be right. All the more reason we have to take them down before they can succeed in their goal." Erza said.

Everyone nodded except Natsu, who was still out, and Lucy, who was now drenching in sweat.

After stopping for lunch, the train resumed its run to Onibas station. "Before we get there," Lelouch said, "Gray, I need to know what your magic is. I could work something out, but I need to know everyone's abilities first."

"Alright." Gray held out his hand and made it like he was clenching something. When he opened his hand, a small ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail symbol was shown. "This is my magic. **Ice-Maker Magic**." Lelouch nodded his head.

* * *

**Onibas station…**

It didn't take long after the lunch stop for the group to reach Onibas. The group had left the train and were preparing to head into town. As Lucy mentioned how she should've stayed at the guild, Lelouch noticed a missing sight of pink hair and widened his eyes.

"Crap!" Lelouch shouted as he ran back to the train.

"Lelouch, where are you going?" Gray asked.

"We accidentally left Natsu on the train!" Lelouch shouted causing the group to get shocked.

By the time Lelouch had reached the railways, the train already left, with the still sick Natsu still on it.

"Dangit! We're too late!" Lelouch said angrily as the others caught up with him.

"We were so busy talking we forgot about him!" Erza said, clenching her fist in frustration. "I'm such a fool! Natsu hates all forms of transportation! This is all my fault; I need one of you to come over here and hit me!"

"Beat yourself up later!" Lelouch said. "Euphie! Head to the train and get Natsu out of there, we'll meet up with you once we get it to stop."

Euphemia nodded and held her fingers on her head. "**Memory-Make: Helios' Chariot!**" A flaming chariot pulled by flaming horses manifested itself as Euphie hopped on and whipped the horses to move.

As Euphemia went into the distance, Erza pulled the emergency brake, stating it was an emergency and rented a Magic Mobile, a vehicle that runs on magic power.

As the group sped off in the direction of the train, Lelouch could only hope that Natsu wasn't in trouble.

* * *

**At the same time, on the train...**

Natsu was groaning in discomfort as a man approached him. The man had black eyes and black hair tied in a short, spiky ponytail. He wore a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt, a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear.

"Well, lookie here. A Fairy Tail wizard." The man said as he approached Natsu. "How's the guild life treating you, huh?" The man kicked Natsu in the face. "Don't act all high and mighty just because you're in an official guild. To us, you guys are just harmless little flies who blindly follow the Magic Council."

Natsu got angry at this and ignited his fists.

"Oooh. Did I strike a nerve?" The man asked sarcastically. As Natsu was getting ready to fight, the train moved and his sickness kicked in, canceling out his flames.

"Ha, that's it?" The man said before a magic circle formed under his shoes. "Let me show you how it's done." His shadow then extended and struck Natsu, sending him to the floor.

"That magic…" Natsu said weakly as the man smirked. Suddenly, Euphemia crashed into the train and hopped down while dispelling her chariot.

"What the? Where did you come from?" The man said shocked. Euphemia just glared at him while helping Natsu. Suddenly, the train came to a stop, causing the man to stumble and drop a flute with a three eyed skull on it.

"What is that?" Natsu said as he recovered from his sickness.

"Y-You saw it?!" The man worried.

"It's payback time!" Natsu reignited his fists. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

"**Guard Shadow!**" The man had a wall of shadows rise to protect him. As the spell hit, the man was protected, but didn't get unscathed. "Lucky shot." The man muttered.

"A little fly, huh?" Natsu talked back.

"Attention passengers!" The announcements came on. "Our emergency stop was a false alarm. We will be moving again momentarily." This wasn't good for Natsu.

"Oh crap! I gotta go!" Natsu quickly went to get his stuff as the shadowy man got back up.

"Hold it!" The man said. "You're not getting away that easily. You're dealing with Eisenwald!"

"Eisenwald, huh? How about we take this outside?" Natsu said until the train started moving again, causing Natsu's cheeks to puff up.

Outside, the group finally caught up to the train. Euphemia saw the vehicle, grabbed Natsu and jumped to the group. Lelouch caught her and the group stopped as the train went off into the distance.

"Natsu! Are you alright?" Erza asked in concern as she hugged him, slamming his head into her breast plate, which hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Natsu grunted. "But I got into a scuffle with someone on the train. I think it was the same guy that dragged those guys that tried to eat Happy away. He said he was with Eisenwald."

Upon hearing this, Erza snapped and slapped Natsu across the cheek. "You Fool! That's exactly who we're after! Why did you let him get away?! I explained everything on the train!" Erza yelled, completely forgetting that she knocked him out on the train to make the travel easier on him.

Before Erza could yell any further, Euphemia decided to cut in. "Erza, when the train stopped, the guy stumbled and this flute with a three-eyed skull on it dropped out of his jacket."

"A three-eyed skull?" Lucy and Lelouch said worryingly. "Is there something wrong you guys?" Happy asked in concern.

"I've heard about that flute before. Lullaby." Lucy said. "It's Death Magic!"

"She's right." Lelouch said. "I looked up information about Lullaby before we left Magnolia. It's a cursed relic used to cause death. There are many cursed objects forbidden to be used, but Lullaby is even more dangerous. Who knows that they plan to do with it."

With that, everyone quickly got back on the magic mobile and sped off, more determined to stop whatever Eisenwald was planning.

* * *

**Kunugi Station...**

People screamed as a conductor fell to the ground after being stabbed. A group of Dark Wizards were overrunning the station and hijacking the train.

"This train belongs to Eisenwald now!" The leader shouted. He had short silver hair which hanged down from the left side of his face and black eyes. He dressed similar to that of a Shinigami, being bare-chested and wearing a hakama, a black scarf around his neck and geta sandals. He also had dark blue tattoos on his chest. This was the ace of Eisenwald, Erigor the Reaper. "Get everything off the train. Luggage, conductors, all of it. And do not hesitate to kill any stragglers." Erigor told his men.

The man that attacked Natsu came off the train and met with Erigor. "Kageyama," Erigor said, "I heard you were coming back by means of a train, but it looks a bit roughed up. Mine explaining?"

"Come on Erigor, don't you want to see what I brought back?" Kageyama said as he pulled the Lullaby flute from his jacket. "I finally managed to get rid of the seal." He said in delight.

"Well done, Kageyama." Erigor said delighted as the Eisenwald members were smirking with glee. "At last, it's ours men! Lullaby! Originally, it was a simple tool used to cast death curses, useful, but limited. Then it was transformed into a demon flute by the Great Black Wizard himself. Now it can kill hundreds, _thousands_ all at once, putting all who hear its song into endless sleep."

Erigor then switched the topic to the state of the train. "So, why is the train all damaged like that?"

"Ran into a little trouble, but it was no big deal. Just some fairy flies that needed swatting." Kageyama replied.

"Did they see Lullaby at all?" Erigor asked with a nasty glare.

"Only a small glimpse. Besides, it's too late for them to d-" Kageyama was cut off as Erigor swung his scythe near Kageyama.

"You allowed a Fairy Tail fly to see the Lullaby flute and just let him get away?!" Erigor was angry at Kageyama.

"B-But sir! I-It's not like he knows what we're planning." Erigor wasn't happy with Kageyama's excuses and pointed the scythe at him.

"We cannot afford to take ANY chances!" Erigor yelled. "Fortunately, we have a strategy already in place." Erigor calmed down and retracted his scythe. He then turned to the gathered members of Eisenwald. "Once we get to Oshibana Station, it'll be up to you men to swat these pesky flies away."

"YES SIR!" The members yelled. Eisenwald then boarded the train and headed for Oshibana.

* * *

**Sometime later, in Oshibana...**

The group were speeding across the streets, trying desperately to get to the train station.

"Erza, slow down! You're going way too fast!" Gray yelled. "At this rate, you're going to exhaust all of your magic power."

"There's no telling how many people will die if they play Lullaby's song." Erza retaliated. "If I run out of magic power, I'll just rely on hand-to-hand combat."

"_She's definitely got guts. She's like Kallen in a way._" Lelouch thought to himself. Euphemia was thinking the same thing about Suzaku, when she spotted smoke in the distance. "Look!" Euphemia shouted as she pointed to the smoke tower. The group headed in that direction and came upon the train station. Erza stopped hard and Lelouch held on so he wouldn't get flung off.

The station was crowded with people as the staff were trying to get them a safe distance from the station. Erza approached them and asked what was going on, while headbutting them in the process.

"Seems like her questioning methods are a little counterproductive." Lucy deadpanned while holding onto a sick Natsu.

"She's got her own ways of getting information." Gray said.

"Clothes, Gray?" Euphemia pointed out as Gray was in his boxers, again.

Eventually, Erza learned that a small army regiment was sent in, but they haven't come out yet. The group went inside, only to encounter the army squad sent in before. They were not in good condition; some were beaten very badly, and a few looked to be dead with blood everywhere. Lucy was horrified at what she saw. Lelouch grit his teeth, being reminded of massacres that happened in his old world.

Euphemia approached a soldier covered in severe wounds. "What happened?" She asked as she tried to heal him.

"They... got us... they got... us good..." the soldier rasped out. "Please... be... care... ful..." The soldier limped. Euphemia checked his neck, there was no pulse. She tried to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"They were up against a dark guild." Erza said, clenching her fists. "A small contingent like this would never stand a chance." The group continued onward after Euphemia laid down the dead soldier.

They then came into the railroad area, where they were greeted by a troubling sight.

"Welcome! Step into our parlor you Fairy Tail flies."

The entire Eisenwald guild was standing ahead of them. Over 100 dark wizards all smirked darkly. Lucy was so frightened, she accidentally dropped Natsu.

Erza looked at the top of the train, where Erigor sat. "You fiend!" Erza said with disdain. "I take it you are Erigor?" Erigor smirked in response.

Kageyama looked at the group and caught Natsu in his sights. "Hey! It's your fault that Erigor got mad at me. Get up!" He growled at Natsu, who got up after hearing his voice.

"We are not intimidated. I demand you tell me what you plan to do with Lullaby!" Erza demanded.

Erigor gave another dark smirk. "So you haven't heard?" He then floated to the loudspeaker. "Tell me, what do all train stations have?"

"Loudspeakers." Lelouch said. "You plan on having Lullaby's song broadcasted to the entire town!" Erigor laughed in response.

"Thousands of onlookers have flocked to this place to get a glimpse at the action. Little do they realize just how close they have stepped into death's domain." Erigor explained.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Euphemia cried out. Lelouch narrowed his eyes at Erigor. He couldn't help but feel that there was a different plan at work and Erigor was just distracting them.

"This is retribution to all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear. Who remain ignorant of the plight of those who've had theirs taken away." Erigor said. "They must be punished, for turning a blind eye towards the world's injustice!"

"But killing them won't make things better for you. It'll only make things worse." Lucy pointed out.

"At this point, we've given up on trying to regain our rights. The only thing we want now is power. Power to wipe the sins of the past and take control of the future!" Erigor shouted out.

"We're ushering in a new age of darkness! And you flies will be long gone by the time it gets here!" Kageyama's shadows escalated and were about to attack Lucy, then Natsu sprung up and knocked away the shadows, shocking Kageyama.

"Oh, wow. Looks like we got ourselves a little party." Natsu said, causing Lucy to look at him in concern.

"No, Natsu. These are the guys we have to fight." Lucy responded.

"Like I said, it's a party!"

"What you are planning is a wanton, despicable and meaningless act." Lelouch said. "If there is one thing I will not tolerate, it is a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong." He flared up his magical aura. "If you dare to oppress your power by attacking those who are powerless, then we will not rest until you are punished for your sins! No matter how mighty, how formidable that you may be!"

Erigor began to float away. 'The Fairy Tail flies have fallen into my trap. But I will not rest until they have heard Lullaby's melody of death, then we will be able to take revenge on those who wronged us.' "I leave them to you! Show these flies the true terror of Eisenwald!" Erigor shouted as he vanished into thin air.

""He vanished!"" Lucy and Happy said in shock.

"Euphie, head down into the station. See if Erigor is still in the building." Lelouch told Euphemia who nodded and headed out, but not before Lelouch slipped something in her hand.

"Natsu and Gray, you go with her." Erza said. "If the two of you work together, not even Erigor can defeat you." Natsu and Gray just glared at each other. "WHAT DID I SAY?!" Erza yelled. ""Aye!"" Natsu and Gray went in the same direction as Euphemia.

"They ran off!" An Eisenwald member said.

"They're going after Erigor." Another pointed out.

"I got this!" A man wearing a distinctive jacket that made him look like an Egyptian pharaoh said as he shot wrappings from his fingers. Grappling and landing on the balcony, he proceeded to go after the trio. "I, the great Rayule, will take them down!"

"I'm coming with you! That pink-haired dimwit's gonna pay!" Kageyama said as he prepared to follow Rayule but was stopped.

"Wait, Kage!" A green-haired fat man with no visible nose and big lips said. "Take some of our men with you." He then turned to the 15 people nearest to him. "Listen up! The pink-haired girl form earlier, I recognized her straight away. She's the Mistress of Melody, Euphemia Kenjima. Her magic is strong, so you have to take her out fast. Be careful though, who knows what she's got up her sleeves." The man then pointed at Kageyama. "Now GO!"

"Yes, Karacka!" The men shouted as they huddled around Kageyama. The shadowy wizard then melted down into his shadow, having the 15 men with him melt down as well. The shadow then sped off in pursuit of the Fairy Tail wizards.

"We'll catch up once we've dealt with everyone else here." Erza said.

"3 people against one whole guild?" Lucy was worried. She felt that just the three of them wouldn't be enough.

"I'm sorry, but you two ladies aren't gonna be as cute when we're done with you." A man who had whiskers on his cheeks and dark hair in a flat tuff said.

"Let's do this!" Erza shouted. "Right behind you!" Lelouch shouted back.

Erza then held out her hand, and through a magic circle, a sword materialized in her hand.

"A sword came out of thin air!" Lucy said in awe.

"If you dare insult Fairy Tail in my presence, none of you will live to see tomorrow." Erza declared as Eisenwald members came rushing at her.

"We ain't scared of you. We got tons of magic swords to beat you with!"

Erza then shocked Lucy and Eisenwald when she easily took down the rushing dark wizards. She blocked, parried and countered the Eisenwald mages several times. At the end of it, at least 30 people lay beaten around her.

Other Eisenwald members began to rush at Lelouch, thinking he would be easier. Little did they know, they were walking into the lion's den.

"**Sand Magic:**" Sand began to swirl around Lelouch. "**Arashi!**" A giant twister of sand materialized and engulfed the Eisenwald members, sending them into unconsciousness.

Lelouch saw some Eisenwald members trying to get Erza from behind. He held out his palms as magic circles formed on them. "**Light Magic: Rays of Light!**" Beams of light shot out from Lelouch's palms and struck the wizards as they were about to strike Erza.

Erza looked at the downed wizards and turned to Lelouch. She nodded her head in thanks and turned back to the dark wizards.

"How about long-range attacks!" The Eisenwald members fired beams of light at Erza, who jumped into the air, switched her sword with a spear and struck the wizards down.

"H-How can she requip weapons so quickly?" An Eisenwald member said worryingly as Erza switched to two magic swords.

"Erza's just getting started." Happy said with a dark look on his face.

"Erza?" Karacka asked to himself, swearing he heard that name before. Lucy decided to help out as well.

"**Open, Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!**" From a magic circle, Cancer materialized. He was dressed similar to that of a hairdresser, wearing a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, a pair of green shades, and boots in his feet. Cancer had black, braided hair in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers. Lastly, as his theme implied, Cancer had six crab legs on his back.

"You need me to fight these guys? -ebi" Cancer asked Lucy.

"Yeah, take them out with style!" Lucy responded with her hand on her chin and a glint in her eye.

Cancer then rushed at some Eisenwald goons and pulled out 2 pairs of scissors that had crab-claw designs. Cancer snipped at the members and when he stopped, not only did the weapons they carried fall apart, they also became bald! They fainted in shock over their new 'hair-style'.

"Nice work, Lucy." Lelouch said. Erza nodded in agreement.

"Oh, thanks it was nothing." Lucy said, happy that she scored some points with Erza.

"However, the way this crab calls you '-ebi', I find it rather insulting." Erza said, making Lucy dejected over her harsh comment.

Erza then brought her attention back to the enemy, and there will still many of them still standing.

"Still so many, but I'll still wipe them out." She said as a magic circle appeared under her feet. Her entire body began to glow as her armor came off of her. She then began to place another armor on her body.

"Most magic swordsmen only have the ability to switch their weapons." Happy began to explain. "But Erza is able to switch her armor for wizarding armor that enhances her abilities. It's a special magic that only she possesses. A special type of requip like Euphemia's, except her's is called; **The Knight!**"

When the glow died down, Erza was now seen in a new armor, seeming to be made entirely out of silver metal. The upper portion of her armor consisted of a small breastplate that was composed of feather-shaped plates that pointed upwards with a large metal flower on the front. Her biceps were covered by metal straps and her large-plated gauntlets sported feather-shaped plates at the edges. Her waist was circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lied on a long skirt. She wore a pair of plated boots that were partially hidden under her skirt, each boot sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. She also wore a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. Finishing the armor were two pairs of large metal wings which adorned Erza's back. There was also a circle of swords surrounding her.

"**Heaven's Wheel Armor!**"

"Oh wow!" Lucy said in awe of Erza's armor.

While Lelouch was also enamored by this change, he remained focused. He began to generate storm clouds around his body as Erza began her attack.

"Now dance my blades!" Erza shouted as the swords began to form a large circle around her waist. Upon seeing her transform, Karacka immediately knew who they were up against.

"I knew it! It has to be her!" Karacka said as Erza's swords picked up speed.

"**Circle Sword!**" The swords shot out, and cut through the Eisenwald members like they were nothing. At this point, around 85% of Eisenwald were knocked out. Seeing how strong Erza was, most of the remaining members began to shoot light beams at Lelouch, who was surrounded by storm clouds.

"Lelouch, look out!" Erza shouted, but Lelouch wasn't worried.

"**Weather Magic:**" A huge storm cloud began to form above the charging Eisenwald members. "**Thunder Cataclysm!**" A huge storm formed and engulfed the charging members. They were bombarded with strong winds and heavy lightning. When the storm cloud subsided, the members were seen knocked out with major burns from the lightning.

Lucy shuttered at this. "Woah, and I thought Erza was terrifying."

"Alright! You two are dealing with me now!" The whiskered Eisenwald member said as he charged, with Karacka trying to stop him.

"Don't do it Byard! Do you have any idea who that woman is?!" Karacka yelled, only for Byard to get knocked out easily by Erza. "She's the queen of the fairies, Titania Erza!" Erza requiped back into her Heart Kreuz armor as Lelouch released the electric pressure from his attack.

"OH MAN! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Lucy yelled in glee.

"Forget this! I'm out of here!" Karacka yelled as he fled deep into the station.

"I would imagine he's going to look for Erigor. Lucy, you should follow him." Erza said.

Lucy hesitated, but quickly complied when Erza gave her a glare. She ran quickly after Karacka alongside Happy, leaving Erza and Lelouch by themselves. Erza then went onto one knee and Lelouch went over to support her.

"Erza, are you alright?" Lelouch asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Erza assured. "But Gray was right, I overdid it on the magic mobile." She was exhausted. Lelouch went down and had her use him as support. Luckily, Erza was able to quickly get on her feet.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Lelouch said. "Erza, get the civilians near the station to evacuate as far from the station as possible. The staff as well."

"What about you?" Erza asked.

"I'll take a look around near the station just in case any Eisenwald members are still around." Lelouch said, though he had a different reason for doing so.

Erza nodded and the two split up, Erza went to the balcony to alert the people and Lelouch exited through the front and got a good distance away from the station. Erza grabbed a megaphone and walked to the edge of the balcony.

"LISTEN CLOSELY!" Erza yelled into the megaphone. "IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES, THEN LEAVE THIS PLACE IMMEDIATELY! THIS STATION HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER BY A DARK GUILD! THEY ARE THREATENING TO BROADCAST A DEADLY SPELL OVER THE LOUDSPEAKERS THAT WOULD KILL EVERYONE HERE!" The civilians were shocked to hear this. "I BEG YOU, PLEASE LEAVE THIS AREA AT ONCE!" The people heeded her pleas and ran to a safe location, including the train staff she headbutted earlier.

Erza watched as everyone ran from the station. "Now that the people are at a safe distance from the station, what will Erigor's next move be I wonder?" She asked herself when she suddenly felt a strong blast of wind. She looked behind her and was shocked to see the station surrounded in a giant barrier of wind.

"Is that… some kind of wind barrier?" Erza said in shock. She then felt a presence behind her and turned to see Erigor floating there, smugly.

"I've always wanted to face the Queen of the Fairies." Erigor said as he raised his palm. "But unfortunately, I don't have time for that right now." With a wave of his palm, he sent Erza through the wind barrier, trapping her.

"ERIGOR!" Erza tried to break through the barrier but got repelled due to how strong the wind was.

"It's useless!" Erigor said. "There's no chance for you to escape my magic sealing barrier. If you try to escape, the wind will tear you apart."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Erza shouted.

"We've wasted enough time on you Fairy Tail flies. Now if you'll excuse me…" Erigor then floated off in the distance.

"ERIGOR!" Erza shouted in anger. "Damn you!" '_So he wasn't targeting the station after all, but what is his plan exactly?_' Erza thought.

"Erza!" She suddenly heard Lelouch's voice from the other side of the barrier. "Are you alright?"

"Despite a few scratches, I'm fine." Erza said. "But Erigor fled for some reason. This station wasn't his target."

"He's heading for Clover." Lelouch said. "Erigor's true targets are the guild masters at the conference." Erza's eyes widened in shock and horror.

"He's… going to try to kill the masters." Erza whispered in shock.

"I theorized that would be Erigor's goal the moment I read about Lullaby." Lelouch explained. "I also saw a map of the train tracks and saw that they ended in Clover, where the conference is right now. The reason Eisenwald took over this station was to prevent any traffic from heading to Clover since the train is the only way to get there. They also lured us here to trap us so we wouldn't cause any problems."

"NO!" Erza shouted in despair. "HE CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Don't worry. I took precautions." Lelouch assured Erza. "Before we left, I told Mira to send a message from me to Makarov along with the notification that you, Natsu, Gray and Lucy formed a team. He most likely has gotten it by now."

"What did you tell him?" Erza wanted desperately to know.

"I don't have time to explain. Just know that the guild masters will be safe." Lelouch told Erza, trying to assure her that the situation was under control. "Listen, I need you to head back into the station and gather the others. Also, find the one called Kageyama. If he could dispel the seal on Lullaby, then he can most likely disable the barrier. Once that happens, head across the tracks to Clover as fast as you can."

"What about you?" Erza asked.

"I'll go after Erigor and attempt to stall him. If I'm lucky enough, I may be able to bring him down before you guys get here." Lelouch answered. "But just in case I'm not enough, have Natsu come to me as fast as possible. His flames may be able turn the tides."

"Lelouch, are you sure?" Erza asked. She knew how strong Erigor was and since Lelouch was new to magic, she felt that he would have a hard time against him.

"I'm positive. Now go! Find the others. I'll meet you at the train bridge leading to Clover." Lelouch then formed a small tornado around his legs and took off, intending to stop, or at least slow down, Erigor before the others arrived.

As Erza watched him go, she couldn't help but feel some concern for him. 'Lelouch, be careful.' She thought as she ran into the station to do what Lelouch asked her to do.

With most of the team stuck in the wind barrier, Erigor made his way to Clover to kill the guild masters, unaware that he was being followed.

* * *

**Here we go! Erza has been introduced to the story and our heroes have come face to face with Eisenwald.**

**This update didn't come as fast as I intended. It was mainly due to family issues. My grandmother died late January, so I had to be somewhere for her funeral.**

**I chose to stop with Erigor trapping the heroes, except Lelouch, in the station. I will try to finish the Lullaby arc next chapter. It may end the chapter after that, I'm not sure.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review, like and follow the story if you wish, and I will see you guys in the next chapter, whenever I finish it. Peace.**

* * *

**Next Time: Serving Justice**


End file.
